TF with TBM FanFic
by happysica
Summary: Eleanor is part of the Freshman group.
1. Chapter 1

**TF with TBM Story**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to University**

 **This is a story of two Choices books I like soo much and I love both characters Kaitlyn and Eleanor, and they are in the same universe. So I want to make a fanfiction story about them with my MC in Choices game named Happy. I don't own anything. Enjoy reading and have a nice day.**

Welcome to Heartfeld University one of the elite school in North America.

This is my first day in the University and I'm so thrill to live my life as a university student. Be independent and learn new things. I'm so ready to meet new people and make new friends. I'm going to make most of my time here exciting and memorable.

I went inside the suite, walking straight to the receiving room "Wow this place is huge"

"New roomie! You're finally here!"

"Hi there" I got surprise and turn to face a… cute girl…

"You're super pretty!" she giggles and can't help not to admire the new girl in front of her and hug

I hug back and let go "You are so cute"

"Ow... thank you" Kaitlyn blushes and looks away a slight smile curving her lips "by the way I'm Kaitlyn"

I notice that smile... _she is totally cute_ "My name is Happy, nice to meet you" offer my hand for a handshake

"Happy... Nice to meet you too" she accepted your hand and shake and let go gently "Anyway welcome to our suite. Let me show you to your room" Kaitlyn show you through the suite

I look around as i follow Kaitlyn; saw the kitchen and living room... "This place is big for the two of us?"

"I wish! In case you haven't heard, the school's in a housing crunch. This is a six person suite!" Kaitlyn keeps walking through the suite hallway "We'll be sharing this place with one girl... and three guys" and stop in front of a door.

I stop behind her "That's sexy! I wonder if I'll hook up with all our roommates or just a couple of them" thinking about it, it will be complicated and challenging.

"They say the number one rule of freshman year is not to do that exactly... But I don't always play by the rules"

"Ow... I'll keep that I'm mind Kaitlyn"

Both exchange smiles.

"So this is your room Happy... I let you settle first... See you later, okay?"

"See you and thank you Kaitlyn," I watch her as she walks to the other door, couple of meters away

Kaitlyn walk to her room just next to yours "Happy, whenever you want to talk or spend time, I'm just a knock away" she winks and close the door behind her

I was left alone in the hallway, I open the door drag my luggage inside and close the door behind me. Pleasant spacious room, there are furniture's already and in right places. "I like this already!"

I spent the whole morning unpacking and arranging my things.

 **Lunch time a knock at your door.**

"Come in" putting my last book and everything is done

Kaitlyn open the door and stand at the doorway "Want to eat lunch with us? We will order pizza, what's your favorite?"

"Sure, actually I'm starving with all these unpacking "Can you order pineapple pizza for me"

"Ow" Kaitlyn looks at you

"What can i say; i like salty and sweet combination."

"Of course, join us when you're ready" she closes the door and get back to the kitchen ordering pizza and other foods.

 **At the Dining table...**

Kaitlyn and other suitemates already sitting there.

"Here Happy, sit beside me" she grabs the chair to let you sit

"Thank you" I sit comfortably beside Kaitlyn

A guy with curly hair, white complexion and a bluish eye offered his hand to you "I'm Zak..."

I accepted his hand and shake it "I'm Happy, I mean my name is Happy" i smile to them

Both boys on the other side of the table look at you

"Tyler here" he salutes at you then focus again to his phone

I glance back at him _... Korean or Chinese_ "Nice to meet you Tyler" _his so busy with his phone, playing i guess?_

"Kaitlyn sure did tell the truth, you are so pretty" Zak smiling at you and examining more your face

Feeling a little awkward his staring at me.

"Zak, staring is rude" Kaitlyn getting drinks and put in on the table

Zak stop looking at your face and pours soda on his glass "I'm not staring; I'm just checking Happy's pretty face. By the way if you need fashion advices, I'm kind 'a expert about it" and drink a glass of soda

"Then we had a resident fashion expert in our suite, you look fabulous by the way" I grab a slice of pineapple pizza and eat it "I'll keep that in mind"

"Happy you want soda?" Kaitlyn offering to pour soda to your glass and smile

I smile back "Yes please"

"Oh nooooo..." Tyler crying out of defeat... and lock his phone... "Then focus now to eat"

"Game over man" Zak eating chips and fries then pizza...

"So guys, when we are complete the six of us, we should plan a party at the rooftop maybe" Kaitlyn looking at you all on the table.

"We have a rooftop?" i look around the suite and saw the stairs

"Yes that stairs leads to the rooftop... let's spend some time up there, if you got time Happy" Kaitlyn looks at you

 _Why Kaitlyn so cute_... I look away

"Our first suite party here in Heartfeld, let's makes it fun and unforgettable" Zak clink glasses to all of you

"My first Heartfeld party" i clink glass with Zak

Tyler mouth is full with chips clink glass to Zak and thumbs up

"Let's make it the best party ever!" Kaitlyn excitedly clink glass to Zak, to Tyler then to you and giggles... she likes party after all, and she prepared herself to join any party zone in the school.

 **PPPPPP**

 **Next day: Morning**

 **App message:**

 **Scholarship Officer:** Good day, Miss Happy, Kindly report to Prof. Enrique Vasquez of the English Department, for further instruction with regards to your scholarship.

I'm on my way out of the suite.

"Good morning Happy..." Kaitlyn flop on the couch, she just woke up and still rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Kaitlyn, I'm on my way to Prof. Enrique Vasquez office for my scholarship"

"Professor Enrique Vasquez? The famous author, The Names of All Lost Things is one of my favorite, working for him with be amazing for you Happy." She is till sleepy

"He sounds amazing then, I'll see you later Kaitlyn" I hurriedly get out of the suite and head to Prof. Vasquez office.

 **PPPPPPPPP**

 **Prof. Vasquez office:**

 _Time to make my first impression_ I get inside the office, and saw an older man sitting on the leather clothed swivel chair "Good morning Sir"

The man not moving an inch looking at you seems like his peace is being disturbed "Who are you?" frowning

"Your new assistant, my name is Happy! Anything you want, I'm your girl!" enthusiastic positive attitude, that's guarantee to get hired

Getting annoyed "How many times do i have to tell Twombly that don't need another imbecilic assistant!"

"Well I'm not imbecile, I can help, i mean not professionally but I like to think of myself as helpful."

"A dozens of assistant passed by to me already, all are useless creatures"

"How terrible for you" I post an assuring smile "I understand, but i won't be like your other assistant, I'm different because, I'll actually stand up for you!"

He erupts in anger to what you said "I don't need an assistant get out now!" 

This kind of encounter is crashing my confidence. I turn and take a step toward the door. But then, I look back at him "No, i won't get out, I'm going to stay. I can't just walk away from this; I know in my heart that this is where i need to be." And I'm so getting angry right now "I'm not going to let some angry old man ruin that"

Prof. Vasquez turning red "Reactive, angry and entitled! You're a caricature of your entire generation!" As he says the words, Prof. Vasquez stops for a moment "Which makes you exactly the person I'm looking after all."

Surprise, not sure if i heard him right "What? That means I'm hired?"

"I need you to do a work for me" he thinks for awhile

"Anything! I'm on it!" I have to throw positive vibes at him

Vasquez writes on his memo pad... writing for few minutes... He rips off the page and hands it to you "That's a simple task"

I accepted the paper "No problem... I'll do this right away!"

"Good, good I expect that tomorrow same time now" he is writing again and wave his hand for you to get out

"What? Tomorrow right away!" i read the list quickly, not really understanding it, then I look back at him

Vasquez getting annoyed again "Submit that tomorrow or don't come back here anymore!" Now he points the door for you to leave

I'm so done with this old man. I walk out of the office and head my way to the library. _Be positive_ … _I need to research about this._

 **Note:** English is not my first language so I hope you guys can understand the story somehow. And this few initial chapters will be following the books story, not all but it's going there and after; I will continue with the chapters and scenes that I love to interact with my favorites characters (Because I so love Eleanor character, that I so want badly her part of Heartfeld group). It's my first time to fuse 2 stories, characters and putting and MC. So I hope this will work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You need it, you do it**

 **This is a story of two Choices books I like soo much and I love both characters Kaitlyn and Eleanor, and they are in the same universe. So I want to make a fanfiction story about them with my MC in Choices game named Happy. I don't own anything. Enjoy reading and have a nice day.**

 **Library:**

Looking around inside the library… Seeing Kaitlyn sitting there, reading a book. _I need a friend right now to help me with Vasquez task._

Kaitlyn notices you as you approach closing to her. "Happy…" she smiles at you so as her eyes smiling "Seeing you right now brightens my library boredom" she motion to let you sit beside her.

I sit beside Kaitlyn and looking serious at her.

Kaitlyn move her whole body to face you, tilt her head a little to look more closely at your face "Your name is Happy, but you're not happy right now, Happy" she is sensing the serious vibes

"It's about my scholarship. Prof. Vasquez is an angry old man" I let out a frustrated smile

"Aw, what happened Happy?" Kaitlyn feeling your frustration too just by watching you

I put on the table the task list.

Kaitlyn get the paper and read it… Her eyes widen "Oh my…" she giggles "Is this serious?"

Looking at her getting excited "Your excited because? And yeah this is the most serious task, I need to do it today, deadline is tomorrow"

Kaitlyn not quiet listening to you, reading further the list.

"If I couldn't submit tomorrow, it's the end of my scholarship." Sighs "I don't know about Braidwood Manor either" I stand up "So I better start my research fast and hopefully finish this task"

Kaitlyn stop you from walking to the book shelves, she make you sit again.

I look at her questioning "URGENT is written all over me, Kaitlyn"

"Did you read the last part?" Kaitlyn pointing the last part NOTE: Actual photos outside and inside of the manor.

I didn't read the last part yet, reading the note. "What?!"

"Shhhh" the librarian looking at you

Lowering my voice "What does it mean by taking photos?" I'm confuse really

Kaitlyn looking at you "Did you ask Vasquez about this task?"

Remembering the office encounter with Prof. Vasquez, it's making me angry "No, that old man is awfully mad"

Kaitlyn understanding you have a bad impression to Prof. Vasquez "Do you have any idea about Braidwood Manor?"

"Yeah I know, it's a house right. I'm thinking Vasquez meant about a novel or an article or a book that I have to research in the library" I impatiently glance at the book shelves.

"So you have no idea about the story of Braidwood Manor. And I'm not sure if there is a book about it or an article here in the school library" Kaitlyn looking serious at you.

"Well I live somewhere far away from here, so I have no idea about any manor story." Impatient "So it's the city library then?" _deadline is tomorrow_. Sighs… T _his old man really…._ "So I have to leave now"

"Wait? Rushing much" Kaitlyn cutting your rush pace "What I understand on Vasquez tasks for you…"

I focus my attention to Kaitlyn "Enlighten me Kaitlyn."

She slightly smile "Seems like Vasquez wants you to go to Braidwood Manor and take photos there"

I close my eyes; all is syncing now then open my eyes. "Braidwood Manor is real? Because I don't know about it"

Kaitlyn nod "Yes, very real."

I sit properly "And where exactly is that?"

"40 minutes ride by car from University" Kaitlyn checking time "If we eat lunch now, we will be there in the afternoon and maybe done with your task before sunset"

"Sounds easy to me, then let's go" with Kaitlyn help, I'm feeling more confident to finish this task

While walking out of the library, Kaitlyn send a message "I send message to Tyler, we need him to drive for us" she is excited

"Your excited Tyler will come with us?" I'm walking side by side with Kaitlyn going to school café.

Kaitlyn laugh "I like horror stuff duh!"

"Really?" i keep walking beside her

"Yes really, there is a story about that place. I will tell you the story when your task is done. So you don't feel scared when we are there. For now let's hurry up" Kaitlyn holding your hand and pulling you walk faster with her

"Whatever it is, I will do this. A photo-shoot with a mysterious manor won't stop me, I need education and I intend to stay here! Like I mean it"

"That's the spirit Happy, and I'm here for you. I won't let you leave also"

"Thank you Kaitlyn…" I walk faster with her pace

"Don't thank me yet Happy, were still here to eat lunch" she chuckles

 **PPPPP**

Road to Braidwood Manor

Half hour driving on the road; the landscape changes outside as I look through the windshield. "Okay so, were slowly going further away from civilization"

"Look at all that trees" Tyler looking through the window as well and gets back to focus on driving

Focusing as well my eyes infront "And the road… It's almost untouched, no others car out here"

"I'm not surprised" Kaitlyn smiles listening both of you and Tyler's observation "Who in their right mind would want to drive all the way out to Backwoods Manor?"

"Well I am desperate to keep my scholarship"

Kaitlyn and Tyler both smile at you…

"And we will help you keep that scholarship Happy" Kaitlyn looks back at you at the backseat

Tyler giving you a thumb up "Even I'm a scaredy guy"

"Thank you for doing this for me, you guys the best!" I feel so lucky to have a friend like them, who will help when someone is desperate for help.

10 minutes later, Tyler takes a right at a weathered sign, and the road changes from asphalt to coarse gravel. At the end of the drive, Braidwood Manor looms like a storm cloud on the horizon, its darkened window, full of nameless foreboding.

Tyler's cars stop a little further from the Manor.

"This is the closest I can get guys" Tyler sounding scared "Ghost is not in my world"

"It's okay Tyler; you can stay here and wait for us. We will be quick" I'm a little scared too, this place is awfully quiet, it hurts my ear really this kind of silence

Kaitlyn getting off the car "Don't worry Tyler, Ghost doesn't get inside cars but Monsters wreck cars"

"Kaitlyn! You know I'm really scared and it's creepier out here" Tyler protesting

"She's kidding Tyler, just play games while you wait for us" I close the car's door

"Let's go Happy, let's meet some ghost" Kaitlyn motion her fingers, scaring you.

"You guys sure want to go there inside?" Tyler watching you both walking away from the car

Wind blows sweeping the leaves at your feet, you and Kaitlyn continue to stare up at the manor, barely hearing Tyler.

You and Kaitlyn make your way up.

"Picture are one thing, but seeing it in person" Kaitlyn walking ahead to the stone stairs leading to the Manor

"When did they built this?" I follow Kaitlyn behind, ascending on the stone stairs

"Century old, according to what I heard" Kaitlyn starting to take photos of the exterior of the Manor "Look" she shows you the camera screen.

I look at the camera screen then smile to her, admiring "Nice, you can be a photographer"

"No way!" Kaitlyn continue taking photos

Then both of you continue the way up; taking steps and looking around.

I look up once more to see the windows on the second floor "This gives me the creep" I rush to Kaitlyn side "Somehow I don't want to know what happen here"

Kaitlyn take a photo of you "Smile Happy"

I pose and smile right away.

 **Click**

She views the screen admiring you "You look…"

"Look like a monster?" I laugh; want to forget the creepy feeling

Kaitlyn look at your face "You really have a pretty face Happy, my camera don't lie"

"Ow… I'm not scared anymore, what you said flatters me Kaitlyn" what she said makes me feel good

"I can see you falling in-line with those people who find me charming Happy" she laugh confident

Soon , you and Kaitlyn standing before the manor's great oak doors.

"Welcome to Braidwood Manor, Happy" Kaitlyn opens the door and eerie screeching sound echoes the whole place as the door open.

"O…kay, that's scary" that's the same exactdoor sound from horror movies.

Kaitlyn calm and poise walks inside the Manor "It's just a door Happy, follow me"

Following Kaitlyn cross the threshold, letting the door fall closed behind me and look out across the dilapidated foyer.

"See, this is just and old house, and besides the sun is up, No ghost…"

And I step on a broken glass and it creates a breaking noise.

"WTF is that?" Kaitlyn startled looking around

"It's just me Kaitlyn, I stepped into something" I stand beside her

"Ow… Okay" and she chuckles

After few more minutes…

I am writing on my journal about the Manor, I'm not sure I will remember all of this.

Kaitlyn taking more photos "Do we still need to go further inside the house?"

I keep writing "No need Kaitlyn, I think this is enough"

Kaitlyn done scanning the photos of the camera "Okay, that's a wrap up for me" and take one more photo of you while writing.

 **Click**

"Kaitlyn…" I stop writing then write again, almost done.

"Can't help it, you always look good in every angle "Kaitlyn viewing the camera screen, then she get close to you and wrap her arms around your shoulder "Hey Happy, say cheese" she position the camera and smile.

I look up the camera lens and smile too.

 **Click**

I went back to writing.

Kaitlyn view the camera screen… giggles "I will definitely put this on my social media account"

"Thumbs up like already" I responded right away and close my journal "It's done"

"So that means…" Kaitlyn keeping her camera.

I quickly put back my journal inside my backpack "Mean let's get the hell out of here"

Kaitlyn close the front door and turn to face you "That's easy right?"

"Yeah, it's easy because of you Kaitlyn, Thank you" my eyes are sparkling, so happy the task is done

"You're welcome Happy, I mean it, and I want you to keep your scholarship so you can stay here"

You both start walking away from the manor and descend the stone stairs.

Tyler bounce at his seat as Kaitlyn knocks on the car window and he open it.

"Dude you're okay?" Kaitlyn smiling playfully and get inside the car.

"I'm not okay Kaitlyn, this place is too creepy" Tyler starting the car's engine

I get inside, and sit at the back, taking off my backpack.

"Buckles up guys" and Tyler drive the car back to Heartfeld University.

 **PPPPPPPP**

 **That night**

The 4 of you eat dinner together and listen to Kaitlyn as she tells the story about the Braidwood Manor. After that, I went to take a shower and stays in my room.

Inside my room, I sit down on my bed. The story about Braidwood Manor still fresh in my mind; I feel sorry to the people living in there. But remembering Vasquez deadline, I stand up and get my backpack; I get the print out photos of the manor. Looking at some of it… sighs… _Poor children_ … I arrange it again and put it back inside the envelope and sealed it.

I take another set of photos… Photos of me and Kaitlyn, she took her own copies too. I get a push pin and pinned it on the board… (Photo of me and Kaitlyn smiling) "Cute. She's so cute…" _totally_

 **Few minutes later**

I can't find my journal… I empty my backpack already and search all over my room… "I lost it, maybe I drop it back in the manor" whining feeling. _Why you're so careless Happy, of all things you can drop..._ Sighs… Whining to myself will not help me finish my task. I remember some of the details in the manor. _This will work, I'm doing this for my scholarship, so it will work, hope so._

 **PPPPPPPP-**

 **Next day at Vasquez office:**

"Okay so far you captured the important angles of the manor and your short essay about your sudden trip there"

I keep listening to him.

"Congratulations, you completed your task. It's an adequate work and you submit it on time" Vasquez smile

"Adequate?" _really, I pull this off half day with the help of my friends._

"What do you want? A gold star for finishing a basic assignment?"

Sighs… "Actually, it's fine, totally fine!" what's the point of conflicting this old man.

"Passive-aggressive and self-centered that's an ugly combination. But then, I guess you're entitled attitude is why I hired you, you passed my test Happy"

"Wait, that trip to Braidwood manor, finishing the task half day and learning it is haunted is just a test thing for you?"

"Of course it was! Now start writing up the details of what you see the whole place; and your firsthand experience there. Submit it on Monday. You still got 1 day to make it, and after you're done, I got another assignment waiting for you"

"I lost my journal, I don't think I can"

"Less complaining starts working on that essay! Now get lost!" Vasquez pointing you the door.

"Fine!" I walk out and slam the door… _and here I thought I can take a break for a day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: She is a Ghost**

 **This is a story of two Choices books I like soo much and I love both characters Kaitlyn and Eleanor, and they are in the same universe. So I want to make a fanfiction story about them with my MC in Choices game named Happy. I don't own anything. Enjoy reading and have a nice day.**

After that conversation with Prof. Vasquez, I end up sitting alone inside the campus cafe. Remembering last night; seems like I can hear it again as Kaitlyn narrated the story about Braidwood Manor.

"Tragic incident… I need to go back there" opens my phone and starts typing.

App Message:

Happy: Kaitlyn, where are you?

Few seconds passes by.

Kaitlyn: Hey Happy! I'm here in downtown Heartfeld in an antique shop.

Why?

Anyway how is your meeting with Vasquez?

Happy: I passed the test; I am officially his assistant now (wide smile smiley)

Kaitlyn: Congratulations! (3x confetti)

That's call for a celebration! The rooftop is calling us really! (giggling smiley) (confetti)

Happy: I love to celebrate too, but maybe let's delay it Kaitlyn, Vasquez gave me another assignment.

Kaitlyn: What is this now? Tell me, maybe I can help, Happy.

 _Kaitlyn will help me again…_

Happy: Nah, it's just an easy assignment, writing an essay for him about what it feels there in Braidwood Manor.

Kaitlyn: That's a piece of cake for you then. But if you need help, I'm here for you okay?

Happy: Okay, Thank you Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn: Happy, you belong in Heartfeld and you're staying whatever crazy assignment Vasquez gives to you.

Happy: (blushing smiley) (wide smile smiley) (Giggling smiley)

Kaitlyn: (wide smile smiley) (wink smiley) I got to go Happy, See you tonight

Happy: See you tonight, Kaitlyn.

I keep my phone back inside my bag.

 **PPPPPPP-**

 **Vasquez office:**

 _I can't believe I'm standing here again in front of Vasquez's office's desk._

Prof. Vasquez keeps writing, didn't notice you standing in front of his desk.

"Ahemm…" I clear my throat forcefully.

Prof. Vasquez stops writing and look up to see you then "An afternoon of solitude, that's what I need. Away from distracting forces this world keeps creating"

"Do you mean me as distracting forces?"

"If you think the words I said correctly describe you" Prof. Vasquez continue to write again

"I know this is out of the blue and so not my character, I guess. But, can I borrow your car?"

Prof Vasquez raises an eyebrow

"I have a driver's license! And don't worry about your car, I'm a very careful driver and I strictly follow traffic and road rules. So?"

"You think your assuring speeches about your driving will convince me to let you borrow my car!"

"Yeah I think so." I smile to him "So can I borrow your car?"

"You just passed my test and your head is—

I need to cut him "Look, I need your car. I need to go back to Braidwood Manor. I want to experience it what it's like standing there inside the house after learning it is haunted." _I hate this, but knowing the tragic event there_ "I'm curious about it!"

Vasquez stays still and gets angry "If you do that again, cutting me while I'm talking. I will not think twice firing you!" he takes something that jingles out from the desk's drawer. He puts the car key on the desk "On Monday; I'm expecting 10 pages essay!"

"10 pages! Fine! And I won't be long"

"I don't care how long you stay there…" he smile "You're fired if I'm not impressed by your report."

I hesitate to get the car key "I… I don't know your car"

"Use your brain! Now get lost!" Vasquez erupting voice

It startles me; I quickly rush to the door and get out of his office. _Looks like his ready to eat a person there._

 **PPPPPPP-**

I drive the same road to Braidwood Manor. I won't get lost and besides it's still morning, and I'm not planning to stay there too long just a few hours of exploring alone, yeah, alone. _Why I want to experience this, when I can just make an essay about it with fake horror experience! Damn it! It is not sympathy, empathy I feel for the dead people in Braidwood Manor or it is curiosity to know the truth. Whatever I need to go there, my guts telling me I need to go back there._

 **PPPPPPP-**

I park the car just in front the stone steps. As the car engine dies, this deafening silence again it's hurting my ears.

I get out of the car and put my backpack on. I walk up to the stone steps. Seems like, the house is staring at me while I ascend to the front door.

I look around; the whole state is pleasant. Then I look up, the sky is blue with less clouds and the sun still up. _I shouldn't get scared, everything is perfect and I won't stay long_.

I continue to get near the manor, and stop at the big front door and open it. That same eerie screeching sound, and for the second time laying my eyes of Braidwood manor interior. _This is the reason why I'm back here, to experience it._ I take a deep breath then exhale and gets inside the foyer.

I shrug off my backpack and set it by the front door. _In case something not good will happen, I can just grab and run outside. Okay, first is first, find my journal._ I search the floor where me and Kaitlyn stood yesterday and wrote on my journal. _It should be here._

I slowly squat and look under the threadbare carpet. _Oh God, this is a sack of dust._ I walk further inside to the living room, searching the floor over the splintered pieces of broken furniture. _Not here either._

A sudden creak of floorboards makes the hair stand up on the back of my neck. _What the hell is that?_

My feeling of unease growing with each step I take going back to the foyer. _Maybe it's just the house settling, but maybe something more? Maybe some homeless lives here?_ Getting to realize the danger this house might have for me. Heavy sighs. _How desperate am I that I actually went back here to perfect my essay._ I take a slow circuit through the room, the faded portraits gazing down at me through a century worth of dust.

Just then I hear a sound like tiny feet running up the stairs and whirl around. "Who's there?" no one answers, my words are met with silence. _This is not a good idea after all. Okay time to leave and get out of here._ I walk to the front door, a shiver run up my spines as I notice my backpack missing from where I left it by the front door. _Shit, my phone is in there!_

For the second time, I hear the sound of tiny feet running on the stairs, a little panic I whirl around and see tin soldier staring at me from the bottommost step of the stair.

Curiosity striking at me; I walk to get close to the stairs and pick up the toy. _Weird, this definitely wasn't here before._ I look up the staircase to the second floor landing. Tin soldier guards every other step, their little painted rifles slung over their shoulders.

"What exactly am I dealing with here?"

I follow the trail of soldiers up the stairs to the second floor, gripping the banister for support, careful with my steps as the woods are in wrecked condition. At the top of the stairs, I find my backpack surrounded by a small battalion of tin soldiers, bayonets are ready. "What the, you got to be kidding me" I step back, looking warily at the soldier bayonets. _But I need to get my backpack! And get the hell out of here_. Carefully I get close and reach for my backpack "Please don't come to life, please."

"What are you so scared of? They are just toys!" a boy's face suddenly appears in front of you, its expression questioning.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream and stumble backwards, past the lip of the topmost stair! Misses the next step, and go tumbling down the staircase, landing hard at the bottom; head bounces against the marble floor and everything goes black.

 **PPPPPPP-**

"Ouch… my head!" rubbing the side of my head, then I feel a small lump on my forehead. And remembers I fell down the stairs. I look around the unfamiliar room I'm in right now, the soft light of the moon slanting through the window. "Oh no!" I get up and look outside the window, the surrounding outside is already dark. _I'm so screwed! It's night time already! And where am I?_ And a sudden flashback "That boy, I knew it someone been living here!" I look around the room once again; I'm a lot more focus this time. _Am I still in Braidwood manor? This room looks like… like something out of time. Like the turn of the century was only yesterday._ I close my eyes and clear my head. _Enough of the mysteries, this is just a room!_

I got startled to hear a soft click as the doorknob turns…

My eyes quickly search for something to defend myself, only to find out nothing. I steady my footing. _Okay this is it; I need to face whatever comes in now!_

The door slowly opens.

I watch with my heart in my throat as the bedroom door creak opens to reveal a young woman dressed in the fashion of a bygone era. I freeze and seem like something pulling me to look into her eyes dark brown eyes. And our eyes meet; we stayed like that.

The girl's unexpressive face stays still looking at you.

A smile curve on my lips as I look away and blink twice "Okay you win, you stare longer than me"

She looks confuse now.

"Look, I fell down the stairs from the second floor to the bottom."

"Ah about that… It seems like my little brother, Simon gave you a scare and you fell and bumped your head. I carried you upstairs and put you to bed. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh..." _she carried me_

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not alright; actually I am getting curious about this whole thing, I want to know how you manage to make this room untouched." I circle my left hand, pointing the four corners of the bedroom. "But it's already night time." Sighs… "Look Ms.? I have to leave; I still need to drive back to the campus."

"Before you leave, here are your things Happy" she gets the backpack and journal on a stand behind the door.

"I knew it, someone's been living here really, and the mystery is solved. By me, of course!" confident about my conclusions, this place is not haunted after all.

She handed the backpack and journal.

I get my things from her "Thank you Ms.?"

"My name is Eleanor Waverley, welcome to Braidwood Manor" she smile and her face is welcoming you.

Learning her name just now my backpack slip off my hand! "You're, you're Eleanor Waverley? You're kidding me right?" I throw a serious look at her, examining this girl in front of me. "Come on drop the act" I don't want to stay in the mystery side of the story about Braidwood Manor.

Eleanor's stern looks not changing.

"So this is serious? You are the real Eleanor Waverley? As in that Eleanor Waverley?" I still can't believe this.

"I'm afraid so. You must have at least a hundred questions right now…"

I walk to the bed "Yeah, yeah you could say that" I put my journal inside my backpack and place it on the bed.

"I'll do my best to answer them. But I must ask you that, be patient with me… there still so much I don't understand about this place, this existence…"

I'm really trying to sync in about all of this. This girl introducing herself as Eleanor Waverley; the Eleanor Waverley I heard about died a century ago. "So tell me, what are you?"

"Your kind would call me a ghost… and I supposed that's what I am. But I don't feel like a ghost"

"A ghost…" _of course she will say that she's a ghost! Is she trying to scare me?_ It's not working anymore "What do you feel like then?"

"I feel the same as I did in life… Except it feels like something's missing, or like I've taken a wrong turn. I feel lost and forgotten"

"How did I get here?"

"I just said that I carried you up here"

I wrinkle my nose; _that is not the exact answer I want to hear_ "No, I mean… Never mind, Okay an easier one. Where am I?"

"Braidwood Manor, of course"

"Of course… Okay then, when I am?" _she will say Saturday night 2018, can't blame me her answers are funny. It's not like I'm a complete cynical._ I bite my lower lip to suppress my chuckles.

Eleanor thinks for a moment "That's an altogether more difficult question. I know that in your world, this house is a shadow of its former self."

"My world? So… where somewhere else?" _Did I come here through time warp or there is a rip of time? Perhaps the… another dimension existed? (Okay, another planet… this sounds dumb) No no no, that's too much to handle. This girl name Eleanor here just testing me, I know we are just in one of the room in Braidwood manor, and just untouched by chance, yeah like that._

"I don't know, Happy, I've come to think of this place as… a memory. The rest of the world kept moving, and we just stayed the same. Now it's my turn to ask you a few questions. To start with… why are you here?"

I look at Eleanor; she is still looking serious after all that we talked about. "I'm here because, I'm writing an essay about this place. I needed the experience being here and the truth about this place" At least I'm honest of telling her why I'm here.

"So… you're not afraid to be here? You wanted to meet me?"

"Well, right now? I'm not afraid anymore. But the afternoon when I arrived, yes I'm totally afraid. And meeting you?" _To meet a ghost, really…_ "I wasn't planning to meet you actually; I'm just here for my essay. This is all unexpected." _unexplainable if I stick my mind into the mystery side._

Eleanor nods to learn the reason "I think I understand your circumstances to set foot in this place."

"You do? You have no idea what's I'm dealing with" thinking back about Vasquez "I'm dealing with an extreme old angry Professor, who likes to shuts himself from outside world. When I left his office to my way here, he can almost eat a whole person. "

Eleanor smiles on how you describe Prof. Vasquez "And I guess you handled him well"

"Of course, I can stand against him!" Remembering, I left Vasquez car outside. "Eleanor, can you lead me outside the manor? I just need to check his car; I borrowed it to drive here. It's important."

Eleanor sensing your urgency "Follow me Happy"

I follow Eleanor in a hurry to keep up with her, as she strides out into the hall.

I stop walking, and look around the hallway. _Okay this is weird, the hallway looks fix also. So I'm thinking this is really Braidwood Manor? Or maybe, somewhere else… I need to find out._

"Happy, keep up with me; you'll get lost if you stop following" Eleanor waited at the second floor landing.

"Ah sorry" Hurriedly, I walk to the second floor landing of the grand foyer. "Wow…" I'm speechless, grasping at the sight of the familiar room restored to its former glory. I run down the stairs leaving Eleanor behind and swing the front door open.

"Happy wait! Don't run down the stairs like that" Eleanor slightly rushes running behind and stands beside you at the front of the manor.

"The car, it's not there." Looking down at the bottom of the stone stairs where I park the car in the afternoon.

"What do you mean by car?" Eleanor looking down at the bottom of the stone stairs as well. "There's nothing down there Happy."

"Oh my God…" _There's no way, Braidwood manor will look like this, like it was preserved._ Í turn to my side and slowly put my hand on Eleanor's cheek. "So this all real…"

Eleanor backs away as she feels your touch.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor. I didn't mean it. I just got carried away" _her skin is cold._

"It's all right, Happy, now let's get back inside the house, its cold out here for you" Eleanor opens the front door and walks first inside the house.

I follow her further inside the foyer. And once again, I am mesmerized of the century old architectural design of the restored manor. "It's so beautiful in here… What was like it growing up here?"

Eleanor turns around to face you "I didn't grow up here. Well, not entirely… we left England when I was fifteen."

"That must have been hard for you"

"I certainly threw more than my fair share of tantrums. But I came to like it here, in my own way. I still would liked to see England again before…" Eleanor trails off, turning away from you to continue to the living room. "Well, let's not talk about that"

"I'm sorry" I stop walking, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Eleanor; I didn't believe you right away and thought you're just some homeless girl who lived here"

"Yes, I noticed you're not at your best behavior awhile."

"Yeah, I was a total jerk back there. I know this is out of nowhere, but can I stay here for at least a day or two? Please"

A frown creases Eleanor's eyebrows and then she smiles slightly.

"So your letting me stay here? You smile though" I look at her expectantly and smile at her

Eleanor smile back "Of course, we never get any visitors anymore, and it would be nice to have some company"

Just then a sudden crash from somewhere downstairs!

"What was that?" that startles me

Eleanor looks pained for a moment, and then her expression resolves to a tired smile. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Okay if you say so. When I can meet the rest of the family?" I can't wait to meet some more ghosts; I mean the rest of the Waverley.

"Very soon… but there's something you should know"

"What's that?"

"Unlike myself, my siblings aren't aware that they're" Eleanor pauses, it's hard for her to say the word

"That they're what?"

"Dead."

"What?" S _o those kids still think and have no idea they are_ "But why you haven't told them?"

Eleanor saddens "How can you ask such thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be cross with you… You can't possibly imagine what it's like, to live with the knowledge that you're not really living at all. Trust me Happy… ignorance is bliss. I wouldn't dream taking that away from my siblings"

"But how come you know?" her siblings doesn't know they are dead and why Eleanor's aware she is dead and now a ghost.

"I'd rather not say… I'm sorry Happy" pained Eleanor "It's just too painful. You're welcome to stay… but don't say anything to the children that would upset them. Don't talk about where you from, or what the world is like beyond these walls… Just let the children be children, Happy… that's all I ask"

"All right Eleanor. I won't say anything. I promise." just by looking at Eleanor right now. _I won't break my promise._

"We'll need an explanation for who you are and why you're here…" Eleanor thinks for a moment "I know! I'll introduce you as their new governess. Do you have any experience as such?"

"Umm…" thinking back "No I don't have, but don't worry Eleanor I'm a fast learner. And I love kids!" I should show confidence and interest so I can stay here.

"It won't be difficult you'll see. Simon's the only one who really needs watching. Clarissa and Thomas are old enough to look after themselves."

"Those are your siblings?"

"Yes they are fourteen and twelve, respectively. Simon's only eight. They're all waiting in the parlor. If you're ready to meet them, although…" Eleanor looks at your outfit "It would be better if you wore something else."

I smell myself and look at my clothes…"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?."

"Nothing at all! It's very pretty, but it's, well, anachronistic"

"Oh… wait did you just said I was pretty?

Eleanor blushes a delicate pink. "I said your clothes were pretty, I didn't say—"

Disappointed expression "So, you don't think I'm pretty?"

Eleanor getting this quick nervous reaction seeing you disappointed "I didn't say that! I… Sorry it's… it's just been ages since…"

 _Eleanor getting nervous like that, she's a ghost but her reactions are cute..._ "Since what?"

A small smile tugs at the corner of Eleanor's lips as she realizes you're making fun of her. "Never mind… Let's just find you something more suitable."

I follow Eleanor back upstairs to another bedroom. She goes to the wardrobe and starts searching through dresses. "I should have a dress you can wear… we're about the same size after all…" She pulls out a dark purple gown with an elegant white collar and holds it up to you. This ought to fit you nicely… I'll give you some privacy while you try it on."

Eleanor comes back in to check on you and her eyes go wide. "Oh my…"

"Pretty Gorgeous Sexy?" I mischievously smile to her

"Perfect" Eleanor giving the same playful vibes at you

"Ow…" didn't expect she will go along with that "I've never worn anything like this…"

"It suits you."

I have this feeling again; that something pulling me to look into her dark brown eyes...

Meeting eyes to eyes with Eleanor, she averts her eyes and looks again, but not in eye to eye "And now that you look the part of a governess, are you ready to meet your charges?

"Lead the way" I shift my gaze to the door

Eleanor leads me back downstairs to the parlor, where the three younger Waverley siblings sit expectantly.

After few minutes, Eleanor introduced me to the younger Waverleys and I talked to them. After I met them, Eleanor sends me to my room with a warning.

"There's one more thing I should tell you about Braidwood Manor…"

"What's that?"

Eleanor put on a stricken face at you "Whatever you think you hear… never leave your room after dark. Do you understand?

"Oh… Is that some kind of rule here? But okay, no leaving my room after dark. Got it!"

The strict look on Eleanor's face vanishes and she smile "I'm glad we understand each other"

"Yeah, me too"

"Goodnight, Happy"

"Goodnight"

 **PPPPPPP-**

A short while later, I tuck myself in the bed and lie in the dark, thinking hard.

 _Am I losing my mind? Or is all of this really happening?_

 _But so far learning all about this place, to meet real ghosts and live with them._

 _I just need to stay one more day and get the fullest experience for my essay._

 _Better make sure not to break any of Eleanor's rules._

 _I just need to behave like them and be obedient._

 _Yeah obedience…_

Suddenly I got startled by a notification sound from my phone inside my backpack. I quickly get up and take out my phone, then lie on the bed again.

A message from Kaitlyn: _Happy just checking on you… You're not home yet, maybe you're still in the library perfecting your essay. I just want to say, I mean it when I said I will help you anything I can possibly help you with. Goodnight Happy._

"Aw, Kaitlyn…"

Just then, you notice a curious sound beneath the howling of the wind outside.

"Whoa… Is someone crying?"

I strain my ears and catch the sound again a low, mournful wail that seems to echo through the halls.

 _Is that Eleanor?_

I get out of the bed and hesitate before the bedroom door.

 _Eleanor said not to leave my room after dark; I hate this, my curiosity striking again._

 _What should I do?_

I bravely open the door and step out to the hallway. Well surprise moves are effective sometimes...

 _There's no one here._

The hallway is empty; I shut the door behind me softly.

 _And whoever's making that sound… it's only getting louder._

 _I want to know where this comes from._

 _That's it! I'm breaking Eleanor's rules… she will never know. I will just be quick._

Following the sound through manor's twisting halls down the stairs of the foyer and deeper into the house than I thought possible…

 _Just how big is this place?_

At last, a long hallway ending in a solitary door… a door covered in rusted locks and is bound up iron.

 _What the. Mmmm…_

I draw close to the door and hear the sounds of weeping beyond. The noise starts to sound less like weeping and more like plaintive cries of a wounded beast.

 _Whatever making that sounds is just past this door. "_ Hello, anyone there?"

The sobs quiet followed by a sick silence that feels like all the air been sucked out of the room.

The door suddenly starts shaking. Fire explodes from around the door frame.

"Oh no!" I jump back.

Fingers slither up my arm and yank down on my wrist!

"Eeeeee!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Breaking the Rule**

 **This is a story of two Choices books I like soo much and I love both characters Kaitlyn and Eleanor, and they are in the same universe. So I want to make a fanfiction story about them with my MC in Choices game named Happy. I don't own anything. Enjoy reading and have a nice day.**

As I stand facing the mysterious door deep in the heart of Braidwood manor, I feel cold fingers my arm!

"Ahhhhh!" I whirl in a panic, shaking of my attacker. "Get off me!"

"Sorry Ms. Happy" Simon

"Simon? You really have to stop scaring me like that!"

"I didn't mean to…"

I take some rapid, calming breath and regain your composure. "I know, I just didn't expect that. What are you doing out of the bed anyway?

"I'm thirsty…"

"Simon, did you hear a strange sound just now?"

Simon looks suddenly uneasy. "I don't know… Eleanor says it's just the wind but..."

"It sounded like it was from that door…" I walk to the hallway toward the locked door.

"Don't touch it! Eleanor says were not to go near it and were never ever to unlock it"

"Do you… do you have the key?"

Simon pulls a furnished antique key out of his pocket and holds it out for you to see. "We all have one"

I turn my attention back toward the door and notice that there are four locks keeping it shut... _Four keys four locks, one for each of the Waverleys. I'll have to get my hands on all of them if I want to find what Eleanor's hiding._

"Miss Happy? Why are you out of bed?"

"Uh, I was just… sleepwalking. Can you promise not to tell Eleanor about it? I'll be our little secret"

"Okay!"

"Now let's get you something to drink? Then it's back to bed" I put an arm around Simon's shoulder and head him back out of the hallway throwing one last look back at the locked door… _I'll be back for you later._

 **PPPPPP-**

The following morning I wake in the guest bedroom of Braidwood manor and get dressed for the day. _Guess it wasn't all dream._

As I make my way downstairs, I bump into Eleanor on the second floor landing.

"Good morning, Happy. I was wondering if you'd ever get out of bed…"

"What do you mean? What time is it?" _I overslept? Or just the time here is fast?_

"10 o'clock or so?"

"Oh, sorry… I should have been up to help with breakfast huh?"

"It would have been nice, but not necessary"

"Oh, okay. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"There's nothing right now. Feel free to spend time in the morning as you see fit. The children would love to spend time with you. If you'd like"

"Oh… what if I want to spend the morning with you?"

Eleanor blushes, turning suddenly shy… "W-with me? Oh, well…"

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you nervous…"

"You didn't make me nervous!"

"I find that hard to believe…"

Eleanor blushes deepens further.

"It's okay, Eleanor; If you don't want to spend time with me…"

"That's not it at all! It's just that…"

"Just that what?"

"I… I have to go… I'm sorry…" Eleanor hurries up the stairs past you, her long skirts fluttering behind her.

 **PPPPPP-**

I went first to spend time with Simon. I learned about his collection of insects and he wants to become an entomologist. I managed to get his key, by helping him catch a moth in the attic.

Next, I went to Clarissa. I found her writing something for a boy she got a crush on. Spending time with her, I learned Clarissa loves to write poem, and she is expressive through words and so shy to discuss about it. Being friendly to Clarissa, I convinced her to give her key to me.

Just then, Eleanor steps into the dining room.

I quickly slip the key out of sight.

"Oh, hi Eleanor!" Clarissa

Eleanor, narrow her eyes suspiciously. "Someone looks guilty… what have you two been up to?"

"We were just writing poetry"

"Happy was helping me with a poem I'm working on!" Clarissa smiles

"That's wonderful. I didn't know you're a poet, Happy" Eleanor amaze or just observing you

"Neither did I, actually"

"I suppose we all have our secrets. Happy, would you come with me for a moment?"

"OF course!"

I follow Eleanor out to the foyer where she pauses before the manor door.

"Happy, about this morning… I'm sorry I ran off, I just… I didn't expect that… that's all."

"Yeah about that, don't be sorry! I'm the one who should apologize… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

Eleanor looks over her shoulder at you, a slight smile curving her lips. "You didn't make me uncomfortable"

Before I can reply, Eleanor throws open the manor door and stride out into landscape beyond.

I hurry to keep up with her "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I just wanted to take a turn about the grounds and thought you might like to join me, was I wrong?"

"No…" I walk along side Eleanor down the front steps of Braidwood manor. "Wow, it's beautiful here!"

Eleanor looks up the sky and nods. "Happy, I'd like us to get to know one another better. My father always said that no friendship truly sealed until you've shared a secret with each other. Perhaps we can do just that. What do you think?

"I think… that, that sounds wonderful"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Come with me…"

I follow Eleanor across the rounds until come to a fountain.

Eleanor sits on the rim and pats the spot beside her. "Happy, share to me one of your secrets?"

I sit beside Eleanor. "Oh, well I don't have dark secrets, all are just silly secrets" this makes me think for a moment "This is just myself; on how I like people. I mean… I like them of who they are I don't just like people base on labels. And no one knows about it, even my parents." I'm feeling awkward "Like that, I don't know if you understand what I mean Eleanor" _well I'm telling my secrets to Eleanor, she's a ghost so it's fine, at least I finally told someone about how I like people._

Eleanor smiles "That's interesting, Happy and thank you for trusting me and telling me about it. I suppose it's my turn to stare a secret"

"This should be good… I can't imagine what sort of secrets a ghost might have"

"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. It's rather embarrassing actually." Eleanor looks down, her fingers fidgeting with the end of her braid. "You see… I've… I've never been kissed before…"

"That's your big secret?"

"Mhmm… disappointed?"

"On the contrary… I think we should change that…" I lean in and press a gentle kiss to Eleanor lips.

"Happy… I…"

"Should I… should I not have done that?" Embarrassing; I start to back away when Eleanor pulls me close. And I close my eyes as Eleanor's mouth find mine as she lays her other hand against my cheek.

"Wow… that was"

"Unexpected?"

Eleanor takes my hand shyly and pulls me up from the fountain, turning towards the forest on the edge of the state. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

I follow Eleanor across the grounds of Braidwood manor and pass under a canopy of twisted branches. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, it's not far now…"

We come to a graveyard at the edge of the woods. Overhead, a lone raven peers down its beak at us.

"What is this place Eleanor?"

"This is the family plot, Happy. Where my sibling and I buried."

"But why are we here?"

"I come here sometimes, to be alone. There something… oddly comforting about it… It's bittersweet, I suppose… to know that my siblings and I are down there, under the earth, where no one can hurt us again. I know its… odd, but it makes me feel safe somehow."

"Oh… I think… I know what you mean… After what happened to you… I can see now this would be comforting"

"I know you'd understand. That's why I wanted to share this place with you."

I walk slowly through the small cemetery reading each head stone in turn. "Don't the children ever come here? How can they not know that they're… that they're dead when this is just outside your door?"

"I've forbidden them from going too far beyond the manor."

"And they obey you?"

"For the most part, I once caught Simon looking dragonflies by the pond, but otherwise they're very well-behaved. If any of them were to find this place… I'm not sure what I would do."

I come to two headstones close together with the name William and Rose.

"Are these your parent's? You're father's date of death is five year after, the rest of yours…"

"Yes, he… he was the one who found us. It destroyed him. He left for Northbridge and eventually drank himself to death… They brought him home for the burial.

"I'm… I'm sorry Eleanor…"

"It's quite alright. He was a wonderful father when I was still alive. I'll always have those memories of him."

"And your mother?"

Eleanor expression goes suddenly cold and she turns to leave, her thick braid swinging behind her. Don't bother mourning her. That grave is empty."

"What?"

Eleanor stride off into the woods, leaving you alone standing in the cemetery.

"Eleanor wait!" _If Eleanor's mother died the same day as her children, where's the body? And where is her ghost now?_

As Eleanor strikes off for the manor, I hurry to follow her across the ground.

"Eleanor wait! Why is your mother grave empty? What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter! Just… just leave me alone! It was a mistake to bring you out here!"

"Eleanor! Please, I just want to help!"

Eleanor whirls on you, her fist clenched at her side. "I don't want your help, okay? Why can't you understand that?"

"Eleanor…"

She hangs her head and silence passes between you.

"I'm sorry Happy… there are some secrets I'm just not ready to share that'll never be ready to share. You of all people should know how that feels." Eleanor turn to leave again but you catch her arm before she can go.

"But I already told you everything… Okay, I know my secrets are not that heavy as yours. But it's not too late to start. We have our own pain, Eleanor. It might help to share."

"You think you know pain, Happy, but you don't. Not like this" Eleanor slips loose from my grasp and stride up the steps of Braidwood manor without a second glance, leaving me alone.

"….." _I don't know what secret Eleanor's keeping hidden behind that locked door… But it's tearing her apart. I need to collect those keys, for her sake as much as my own curiosity._

 **PPPPPP-**

I went to the parlor and Thomas in there playing piano. I help him practiced the piece his learning with his father before. I got his key; actually he offers it because out of the two younger Waverleys, he wants to know what's behind that locked door too.

Simon and Clarissa join me and Thomas in the parlor.

I watch the younger Waverleys sitting with me in the sofa "Now all that's left is Eleanor's…"

"Good luck with that. Eleanor keeps that key with her all times, and she'd never just hand it over. If you want to get your hands on it, you're going to have to steal it" Thomas

I stand up and move to the parlor window and stare out at the field and beyond.

"Hmmm…" _I don't think I could just take it off her without her noticing, but maybe Simon could, if the rest of us keep her distracted. But I feel guilty asking him to do that for me. Then again, I could always take it from her in her sleep. It would mean betraying her trust… but I'd be only doing it to help her. And it would be nice to be alone with her. How should I steal Eleanor's key… Mmmm… I will spend the night with her._ "I know what I'm going to do. I… I can't tell you what, exactly but if you just leave this to me, I'll have that door open by tomorrow morning."

"Why can't you tell us?" Simon

"It's complicated. But it'll work. I think."

"Great, that's reassuring" Thomas

"Just promise us this… Whatever you find out—" Clarissa

"You three will be the first to know, I promise… I don't know what Eleanor's hiding, but whatever it is… Some secrets are too big for just one person. Wish me luck."

I leave Clarissa, Thomas and Simon in the parlor and wander the manor in search of Eleanor… As I cross the foyer, I look up to see Eleanor peering down from the second floor landing. "There you are, can we talk?"

"I don't think I'm ready to talk to you, Happy"

Eleanor disappears from view and I hurry up the stairs to keep up with her.

"Eleanor, wait please! I'm sorry for pressuring you earlier… I didn't mean to make you upset. This is just the way I am, I'm a little persistent but I don't mean harm to you. Do you know what I mean?"

Eleanor turns at the end of the hall, looking reproachful. "I know you didn't mean to Happy, but you did. "I'm not just… some mystery for you to solve. I have feelings you know"

"Feelings for me?" I take a step closer and Eleanor looks wary

"I… I didn't say that…"

I take Eleanor's hand in mine and look her in the eye "Eleanor… I know you're more than just your secrets. And that's part of you I want to know more about. Just come sit with me for a while, and we can talk about anything you like."

"So you won't ask me anymore of your difficult questions?"

"We don't even have to talk at all, if you don't want."

Eleanor blushes "You're incorrigible"

I take Eleanor by the hand and lead her to my bedroom shutting the door softly behind me.

Eleanor stands awkwardly in the center of the room, at a loss.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Yes of course… Sorry, I suppose I'm a bit nervous"

I sit down on the edge of my bed and Eleanor sit down beside me, her hands on either side of her.

"Nervous? I'm not the ghost here… Kidding…. So let's talk."

"Oh, um… I can't think anything I want to talk about."

"Hey, it's just me Eleanor. Loosen up and relax" I move my shoulder and arms to move freely… "Let's enjoy our time together…"

Eleanor smiles at you "Your happy attitude is contagious…"

"Really?" I look at her over my shoulder, and shift a little and focus my eyes to her face… _Damn! Eleanor is so lovely; such a preserved beauty._ And I'm smiling already.

Eleanor blushes… she notice; you're staring at her and smiling absentmindedly…

"Sorry, I look stupid right?" chuckles

Eleanor keeps looking in front, shy and her blushes not stopping

Silence for few seconds…

I clear my throat "So… I thought you'd have loads of question. Aren't you curious about you know, my world?"

Eleanor tense eases now "I supposed I wouldn't mind, hearing about it."

"Then I'll tell you about… my new school. I just attended a university called Heartfeld, which isn't really that far from here… Sort of near to Northbridge actually."

"And what you want to study?"

"To be honest I'm still not sure what to focus in my study and also I'm still working out on my scholarship"

"Happy, what about you study Ancient history? Since you seem to find me so fascinating?"

I smile to Eleanor and let my hand brush up against hers on the bed. "You're not ancient history, though. You're here and now with me." I lean in to kiss her, and then pull away.

"What's wrong?"

Then I look into her eyes, reading her reaction. "Mmm… Maybe, I want you to kiss me this time."

Eleanor bites her lip, looking nervous again. "Oh… um…" she closes her eyes and kisses you, softly at first, and then more insistently…

The two of you fall back together onto the bed and Eleanor pulls you closer still, laying her hand against your chest.

"Happy…"

"Mhmm?"

"Nothing, just don't stop…"

"I wasn't planning to…"

Later, I and Eleanor lie down tangled in bed sheets, the rain falling gently against the window panes. I stroke Eleanor's hair absentmindedly, fretting over what I have to do next.

 _I hate lying to her but this might be the only way to help her. Maybe one day she'll understand._

Just then, I'm startled by a sudden ringing!

 _Crap my phone!_

I take my phone out right away from my backpack, and press a key to stop the ringing.

Phone reminder: -Submit essay tomorrow.

Another reminder, I press okay.

Phone reminder: -Class start tomorrow.

 _Yeah, yeah I know class starts tomorrow and I need to submit the essay too._

I take a deep breath and exhale as I keep my phone into the pocket of my dress.

My pulse is racing.

 _This just got a lot more urgent._

Taking care not to wake Eleanor, I slip a hand inside her dress pocket and close it around a smooth metal key.

 _Got it!_

I slowly withdraw my hand from Eleanor's dress, watching her face for any sign of detection.

Her brows knit in sudden irritation and I pull my hand out, quickly as Eleanor turns over in her sleep!

 _That was close!_

I open my hand and look down at the brass key sitting in my palm.

Tiptoeing to the door, I take a last look at Eleanor's sleeping form and feel a pang of regret.

 _I'm sorry Eleanor… please don't hate me._

With all four keys in my possession, you stand before the locked door, the shadows pooling around you in the dark hallway.

 _I don't know what I'm about to uncover but there's no way it's anything good. I just hope I'm doing the right thing._

I insert the first key into the first lock and it opens with a soft click. One by one, the locks fall away until none remain. The door remains still and silent, with no trace of the sound and the fire of the previous night.

 _All right, Eleanor… let's see what you're hiding._

The door swings open and find myself at the top of a flight of a stone steps leading into the cellar. Across the room, the embers flare in the squat iron furnace, filling the cellar with and angry, red light.

 _Thomas was right… it really is just a cellar. So why did Eleanor want it locked up? What was she so afraid of?_

Just then, I hear a grating screech as the furnace door swings open a rusted hinges…

 _What the hell is that._

Then again, that weeping from the night before. A muffled, hysterical sobbing that seems to come from deep within the furnace itself.

A skeletal hand emerge from the read throat furnace, it's bony fingertips scrabbling on the cellar's stone floor.

"Oh my God!"

A hideous skull with long, stringy hair come next, then another hand, until finally the horror pulls itself free of the furnace.

"Where are my children?" the hideous creature making a tormenting sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I want you to stay**

 **This is a story of two Choices books I like soo much and I love both characters Kaitlyn and Eleanor, and they are in the same universe. So I want to make a fanfiction story about them with my MC in Choices game named Happy. I don't own anything. Enjoy reading and have a nice day.**

Flames dance on the cellar walls, staring into the glowing eyes of the phantom advancing to me…

"…" I freeze

"Move aside girl… I must see my children. It's been so long since I've held them in my arms…"

 _She is literally burning! What is she a monster? I need to think fast and stay cool…_ "Uh… who are your children by the way? I think… I think you're in the wrong house-" Swiftly, I push the burning woman down the steps.

And the phantom stumbles down to the bottom stone floor of the cellar. Bones cracking sound.

"Oh… that hurts…" I turn and run, not even pausing to look over my shoulder, scrapping my shins on the rough step in hurry to escape the cellar. "I'm so dead, I'm so dead!" I spill out of the cellar into the hall, slamming the door behind me and hurrying to lock it once more.

 _Why did there have to be four keys!_

I fumble with the first key, my hand shaking uncontrollably, then the second key. "Come on! Come on!" The door burst open, knocking me onto the floor and sending the keys flying out of my hand! "No!"

"Did you think you'd just lock me away and forget me for another hundred years?" Rose Waverley looms over you, her clawing hands reaching down to choke the life from you… "You're just like my wicked daughter of mine…"

Just then, there's a sudden flash of red, and Eleanor stands over you, wrenching her mother's hands away from your throat!

"What have you done, Happy?!"

"Eleanor, I'm sorry! i didn't know you're keeping a monster down there!"

Rose skull face splits in a hideous grin, a dry rattling laugh echoing up from her duty throat. "Hello daughter."

Eleanor grits her teeth, her eyes flashing with anger a she fights to keep her mother at bay. "You don't get to call me that. Not after what you did!"

"Eleanor, she's too strong we have to run!" I grab Eleanor's arm and run with her, losing our way in the labyrinthine halls of Braidwood manor… "What was that, Eleanor? Why was your mother down there? And… and what happened to her? And I didn't mean to call her monster; she's just burning and all!"

"That's none of your business, Happy! I told you to stay out of it… Why couldn't you just listen?!"

"Because I want to help you!"

Eleanor glares at you over her shoulder and you feel the intensity of her anger like a stab of ice. "You can't help me, Happy! I want you gone from here… and I want you to never come back!"

"Eleanor, I can't leave you, with your burning mother around! And… I care about you too much! "

"You have to forget about me, Happy… I'm… I'm sorry. Now, please… go!"

"No… no… Eleanor!"

Eleanor presses hard against your chest, and an inexorable force send's you flying backwards thought the halls… until you crash through the manor's heavy front doors!

They snap shut after you, leaving you alone in a crumpled heap on the steps of Braidwood manor, with no way back in.

"Eleanor! Eleanor, please!" As I get to my feet, the rain pours heavier. I look around to see Vasquez's car, and I run down the steps and get inside the car; and stay there feeling numb, of what just happened. Fresh tears sting my eyes.

"What have I done? Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I repeatedly slam my hands on the car's steering wheel and bow down my head. "I'm sorry Eleanor…" guilt taking over my body. 

_I can't just leave them with that monster, I mean their mother. I have to go back there and do something! This is my fault! What should I do now?_

I stay inside the car not moving…

Few minutes of silence and numbing guilt feeling…

I open the drawer of the car and search inside, taking all the papers and reading it one by one. "This!" then I quickly get my phone out of my pocket and dial a number.

Ringing….

"Come on, pick it up…"

The call ended his not picking up. I dialed again…

Ringing….

I dialed again…

Ringing….

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Prof. Vasquez! Thank God, someone's real alive person I can talk to!"

"What?! Who is this?!"

"It's me, Happy. I called because I need your help"

"Do you know what time is it now, Happy?!"

"Exactly that's why I need your help Prof. Vasquez… I want to know what causes the spirit to linger and couldn't pass on after their death?"

"Are you still in that house?!"

"Yes. I'm still here to perfect my essay! I did some investigation and it happened I messed up!"

"What did you do there?!"

"I released a monster and now they are in danger. And I will regret for the rest of my life, if they get harm or maybe if they die for the second time!"

"What? What are you talking about?! Clear your mind; you're sounded like you're getting crazy!"

"Prof. It's real… It's all real. The Waverley's, the ghost in this house…"

"You saw them?"

"I lived with them! I… I was supposed to just stay for the essay but I did something wrong okay!"

"Oh…" sudden pause "Then I am impress with your dedication… Give me time, I will research about why ghost linger after death and couldn't pass on to other life"

"Really? Thank you Prof. Just call me back when you have the answers. For now I have to deal first with a monster." I turn off the phone and put it inside my pocket.

I pop open the car's door and step back out into the cold, heavy rains pouring and loud thunder making me shiver and cover my ears...

 _Great! And this weather!_

I stride towards the manor, with determination.

 _I will help Eleanor and her siblings and finish what I started. Not even a rainstorm can stop me!_

I feel a warm glow in my chest despite the bad weather. "Now I'm ready to face a killer ghost!"

I push through the doors and step into the foyer of Braidwood manor. I look around to find it returned to its present-day condition, with broken furniture scattered around the room and dust everywhere.

 _I need Eleanor to let me back in._

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you… I'm sorry for everything…"

There's no reply… only the sound of my plea echoing through the manor…

"Eleanor if you can hear me… My... my life will never get back the way it used to be, and I can't forgive myself if something bad happened to you. Let me help you save your siblings… I promise I will fix this!"

At last, the walls around starts to shift. Broken chair are made whole again, and the fallen chandelier floats back up to the rafters like glittering jellyfish.

Looking around, there is no sign of the Waverleys, and I'm starting to get nervous… _Where are they? I hope they aren't hurt!_

Just then, the door to the parlor opens crack, and you see Eleanor inside, beckoning you to come join her.

"Hurry Happy! In here!"

I run across the foyer toward the parlor door, as I move my feet… I hear a dry, rasping voice that sends shivers down my spine!

"Happy… so nice of you to return…" The ghost of Mrs. Waverley glides down the stairs, the scorched hem of her dress trailing behind her. "I look forward to finishing your little game."

I sprint across the foyer, but Mrs. Waverley is too fast! She streaks towards the center of the room like a fiery comet blocking my path.

"Leave my children alone!" Rose grips you with a clawed hand and you feel your skin blistering at her touch!

"Ahhhhhhh…!" _this pain… this pain is nothing if I failed to protect Eleanor and regret it for the rest of my life!_ "Oh yeah! I didn't came back to lose bitch!" I shove the phantom with my other hand and grab anything on the stand near me and hit it on her distorted face.

Mrs. Waverley staggers; recoiling as flames flare up all over her body, releasing you in split second.

I use that moment to dash across the foyer and into the parlor, Eleanor slamming the door shut behind me.

"Are we safe here?"

"We're not safe anywhere, Happy. Not with her roaming the halls…"

"Eleanor, who is that woman? She said, she said that she…." Simon

"She said she was our mother" Thomas getting angry

"What aren't you telling us?" Clarissa

"I'm afraid we're beyond help… I… I just want to protect the children. But I've only succeeded in dooming us all."

"What do you mean Eleanor? What does that woman… our mother… want with us?" Simon

"What we're you protecting us from?" Clarissa

"I… I can't tell you, darling… I just can't…"

In the midst of Waverley deep conversation…

Baby, ooh baby... I love to call you baby... Baby, oh oh baby... (Ringing tone: Baby driver)

All of them throw a startled look at you…

"Relax guys, it's just my phone!" quickly I take it out my pocket and press answer call "Hello Prof. Vasquez"

"Hello, Happy? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here"

"Hello? Hello Happy?" Prof. Vasquez can't clearly hear you "Can you speak louder? Hello?"

"Seriously! I'm here Prof.!" I speak louder this time.

The Waverleys watching you talk to a thing you're holding to your ear, their eyes are questioning.

"What you are doing? Talking alone with that thing!" Clarissa

"This is a phone…" I point a finger of my phone with my other hand… "It allows me to talk to other people from far places… Wait…" I sign my finger 1 second to them and press; loud speak. And then put my phone on the center table in front of the Waverleys while I stand near the door.

"Hello? Happy? What a useless reception you got there!"

"You're on speaker Prof. better watch out the manners, I'm with the Waverleys" I give a look to Eleanor to talk.

"Hello there, my name is Eleanor Waverley and I'm with my siblings Clarissa, Thomas and Simon. To whom I'm speaking with?"

"My name is Enrique Vasquez, an English Prof. in Heartfeld University. Happy is my assistant and she-"

"Really now? I'm sorry to cut you again Prof. but I have to remind you that we are in a dangerous situation right now. There is a fiery killer ghost outside the door-"

The parlor door shudder as something slams against it, the wood splintering at the hinges.

"Leave us alone you monster! Haven't you already done enough?!" Eleanor stands up and in fury

"Prof. did you find out the answer to my question?"

"Ahem..." Vasquez clears his throat "I researched about it, I read lots of materials regarding about…"

"We don't have time! Lay it to us now!"

"Insolent-ill mannered!"

"Okay I'm sorry… Please tell us what you researched Prof."

"According to what I read… there are few reasons why spirit lingers after death and unable to pass on because; their death is sudden and they are not aware they died already. In another case I read; spirits lingers because they keep secret with them and they can't let go of it even after death. "

Static sounds on the phone…

"Eleanor, you held your secrets for too long. You can't go on like this any longer…" I walk closer and stop standing next to her.

"But… I just can't Happy, don't you understand?"

"I know it's hard Eleanor… but you have to tell them. You have to tell them everything… This secrets are what's keeping you all trapped here. This is the only way to set your siblings free."

Eleanor looks down, her eyes filling with tears as her mother rages outside the door.

"I can't… I can't do it Happy!"

"You have to! Or it'll be this way forever!"

Vasquez on phone speaker. "Hello? Hello Happy, there is also this thing I read about—"Few seconds "I forgot to bring it here in my desk; I'll be back just hang in there. It is very important!" Vasquez line goes silent but he did not turn off the call.

"Okay Prof. Vasquez… and thank you for helping me…"

I take a deep breath, I just firmly decided. _This happening right now because of me, no one to blame, only me._ I look into Eleanor with soft gaze and smile…

"It's okay… You can keep you secret, Eleanor. I respect that. I know there is a reason why I'm here with you this moment… "

"Happy… Don't say like that"

I squeeze Eleanor's hands and let go. I walk near the sofa and grab the arm "Help me with this Eleanor"

Eleanor freezes but shakes it off and hurriedly grabs the opposite arm. You two carry it to block the door.

"Come on guys! Less standing, more stacking!" We carry everything that can block the door. "This will give us time…"

I turn around to face the Waverleys, the children terrified faces, flinching every time there's a bang at the door.

As the doors starts to give, I take Eleanor's hand in mine, staring into her eyes with a fierce determination. _Her dark brown eyes, and I can't find an answer before; something keep pulling me to look at it._ "Eleanor… whatever happens I'm very sorry, I opened that door. And thank you for letting me come in back here. If you didn't, I will blame myself for the rest of my life of what I have done. "

"Happy, I can send you back to your world and don't worry about us, we-"

"No!" I step back right away from Eleanor, farther away from her.

The door burst open but the furniture keep blocking the door way.

"Oh my God!" I push the table to reinforce the blockade…

"Get back all of you" Eleanor pulling her sibling behind her…

Mrs. Waverley look in the furniture blocking the doorway, her eyes glowing with hatred, the wasted skin around her teeth pulled back in a sneer. "Why have you shut me out again Eleanor? Afraid to tell your sibling the truth?"

"What is she talking about?!" Thomas runs to help pushing the furniture

"Please! Just tell us!" Clarissa move and help too!

Vasquez on phone speaker. "Hello? Happy, whatever you're doing now. Don't get yourself killed! If you die in there, you can never come back in our world! You will vanish forever!"

That hit me; I can clearly hear what just Prof. Vasquez said; I keep pushing the furniture together with Thomas and Clarissa.

Vasquez on phone speaker. "Don't die out there, Happy" Vasquez sounding serious "You still need to submit your report tomorrow! So don't die!" and the line suddenly cut off.

Eleanor eyes widen hearing the words from Vasquez.

"Don't worry Eleanor! I will not allow we die this time... I promise!" I said that with my voice shaking… _Because I'm so stupid this is happening right now._

Mrs. Waverley pushes through the blockage, flames consuming the wooden furniture one by one collapsing. "Pushing your luck till the end?" She grabs your arm at the empty spot…

That blistering pain on my arm "Ahhhhhh!" I'm weakening, the pain is too much!

"I will make sure you vanish, Happy and end this game of yours!"

I pull my arm desperately "Uhm! Fck let go of me!"

But Rose tightens her grip… "You won't keep me away from my children!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I can't take this pain is too much now; my body is giving up "Eleanor it's now or never! I can't hold any longer… Now Eleanor! "

Eleanor lips trembles for a moment, that look of steely resolve comes over her face…

"Very well."

She reaches up to the black band of fabric around her neck and undoes a clasp at the back, letting it fall aside…

"…." I'm weakening but I can see that fresh wound, and it gives a sting pain in my heart… ( _The eldest daughter, Eleanor Waverley, had her throat cut.-Kaitlyn's narration)_ Everything I could feel just stop. How can I forget, that's how Eleanor's died.

"No!" Rose shouts in horror.

"Eleanor! What happened to you?" Clarissa in shock to see the wound at Eleanor's throat so as her other siblings.

"I'm sorry darling, but… she did this. Our Mother."

"Silence you little…" Rose rampaging behind the remaining furniture.

"She… she murdered us… all of us. I'm so sorry I have to tell you like this… But she poisoned the three of you, and when I found out she did this…"

"So" Simon

"So we're" Clarissa

"Dead." Thomas

Mrs. Waverley howl's in pain as her body erupts in a column of flame, waves of heat rolling off her as she rages behind the blockade of furniture.

"You stole so much from us Mother… all because you were so afraid of everything!"

Rose screams as her bones turn to ash and begin to flake away, her ribcage collapsing inwards as the fire consumes her. "I was protecting you! The world outside these walls is too dangerous! I couldn't risk losing you like I lost your father!"

"You didn't lose him, you fool! He survived the war… he was the one who found us!"

"He what? I…" before she can say another word, Mrs. Waverley falters and collapses to the ground, her flame finally gone out. "William… forgive me."

"He's gone, Mother. And where you going, you'll never see him again!"

The bones shatter into dust as they hit the floor.

"It's… it's finally over." Eleanor stumbles backward and falls onto the chair, gripping the arms for support. Her hand fumbles at her throat as she reattaches the black band, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Eleanor… what are we? Are we ghosts?" Simon getting closer to Eleanor

Eleanor pulls Simon onto her lap and kisses the top of his head. "Yes, Simon. I'm sorry but… that's the truth." She looks up at Clarissa and Thomas. "I know how angry with me you must be. I… I… should've told you ages ago. I just couldn't bear to hurt you like that.

Clarissa and Thomas cross the room and stand close to Eleanor.

"We understand, Eleanor. If I'd been in your place…" Clarissa

"I can only imagine how difficult, this has been for you" Thomas

Eleanor eyes fill with tears, and she pulls her siblings into a tight hug.

I look at them, and Eleanor smile sadly to me.

"Are you okay Happy?"

"I… yeah, I think so... You?"

"I think so… let's step into the foyer for a moment. It seems like we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, I'd say so… Oh wait… Guys you can use my phone if you want to"

"Really Happy?" Simon delighted

"What is this piece of invention anyway" Clarissa examining it

I grab the phone on the table and unlock it. "Eleanor It's okay to let them use it, right?"

"I think there's no reason to keep anything you got from them anymore"

"Don't worry my phone is for children content" I suppress a chuckle "Here my galleries I have lots of scenery pictures of my world. Just like this, you swipe it to see another picture." I handed my phone to the young Waverley.

Simon swipes it "Wow! This is magical Happy"

"It's modern technology. You are fast learners aren't you guys" I giggle and follow Eleanor to the foyer.

As we walk out to the foyer. The Waverley children excitedly browse the phone.

 **At the foyer:**

"So…" I stop beside Eleanor

"So." Eleanor turns to face you

"It feels like a huge weight finally taken off me that I was able to help"

"As do I. I want to thank you, Happy, for everything you've done for us… If you hadn't come along, who knows how long I would've waited to tell my siblings the truth?"

"So you're not mad that I took your key while you were sleeping?"

"I was wondering how you did that… And no, I'm … I'm not mad. If you hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Eleanor getting sadden "But… I guess it does make me a little worried that you feelings weren't genuine."

"Eleanor… My feelings are genuine. I didn't want to deceive you like that… but only I did it to help you. Because I care about you so much."

"I was hoping you'd say that… I feel the same way."

"Eleanor… I know I'm stupid to think this way and don't take it in the bad way okay; but part of me regretting why I did solve your problem… I will miss you Eleanor…" _Eleanor's dark brown eyes, I want to look into it every day…_

"I… I will miss you too Happy…" Eleanor looking away, trying to hide her feelings at this moment.

We return to the parlor to find the Waverley children still browsing and enjoying looking at the photos of the modern world.

"Happy, have there been any significant advances in the field of entomology?" Simon

"Oh, well as far as I know, there are big breakthroughs in modern sciences in my world"

"Forget bugs! What's the most popular ten-penny romance?" Clarissa

"Ten penny Romance? Actually there's a lot of romantic movies, books, ebooks, games and others" _I want to share to them so many things, new things in my world._ _This pains me, these children… I wish I could do something for them to stay._ _I can't help not to feel so sad…_ I look away.

"Children, quit asking many things to Happy. She's still in shock of what happened"

"So what happens now, Eleanor?" Simon

"Is it… time for us to… Go?" Clarissa

"I'm afraid so, Clarissa. But it's not so bad, is it?"

"At least we'll be together." Thomas

"And maybe we'll see Father!" Simon

"Exactly. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Eleanor gathers her siblings around her and holds them close.

"Just… close your eyes, and let yourself fall away. I'm right here."

"Goodbye, Happy! Thank you for… for everything." Clarissa

"We'll miss you! Even Thomas!" Simon smiling at you

"I'm supposed I'm a little sorry to say goodbye" Thomas giving you a slight smile

"Goodbye, everyone… I hope we see each other again someday." My feeling is mixing right now…

The Waverley children close their eyes, holding tight to Eleanor, and the room fills with a soft white light…

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as the light grows brighter still, until it's so bright I have to close my eyes… When I open my eyes, I am left alone in the room with Eleanor.

Eleanor chokes back a sob, her eyes suddenly bright, and I cross the room to pull her into a hug.

"It's okay…" I hug her tight…

"I just… I wish it didn't have to be like this… We had our whole lives ahead of us…"

I pat Eleanor's back as she cries into my shoulder, then pull to face her.

I pull Eleanor closer and press my lips against hers, kissing her through her tears…

"Goodbye, Happy…"

The room slowly fills with the same bright, white light, and I start to feel Eleanor's body growing warmer in my arms… I feel a strange floating sensation and open my eyes…

"Eleanor!"

I and Eleanor float above the parlor floor, surrounded by an intense light.

Eleanor blinks at you, her eyes wide. "Happy… I feel… I feel different!" Eleanor feels under her collar, and her eyes go wider still. "My scar… It's gone!"

"What does that mean?"

Suddenly Eleanor gasps and presses your hand to her chest.

"What are you— Oh!" I feel Eleanor's heart beating beneath my hand and she smiles at you. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know! But isn't it amazing? I feel like… like I've been given a second chance. Like there are two paths open to me" Eleanor gets excitedly nervous "Do you think… do you think I should stay here? In your world?"

"I want you to stay!" _hell yeah! I want Eleanor to stay!_

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure!"

Eleanor holds you tighter still, and the light gently fades as the two of you drift back down to the floor again…

"Turns out I'll be staying after all!" Eleanor smile

"I don't know if this is possible Eleanor, but to be honest… I'm done asking questions" I smile back to her "So... now that you've got your whole life ahead of you, what you want to do first?"

"Honestly? I just want to get out of this house."

"I like to do that too…"

I lead Eleanor outside to find the storm subsided and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ready to go, Eleanor?"

"Definitely!"

I open the passenger door for Eleanor, and she pauses to take a last look at Braidwood manor before getting in.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, not exactly… just wandering if I'll ever come back here"

I reach down to take Eleanor's hand and squeeze it gently "If you ever want to come back… I'll come with you."

"Thanks, Happy. But for now… I think I'm ready to say goodbye."

 **PPPPPP-**

That same night, I and Eleanor went to Prof. Vasquez office. By any chance his still in his office working on something.

Vasquez won't believe me at first. But slowly believing after I narrated to him what really happened.

And he got shocked when he saw Eleanor, and talked to her.

We had a serious talk with him, Vasquez talk about us the depth of the situation.

Of course I don't think about any circumstances bringing Eleanor in our world, all I know is I wanted her to stay.

Vasquez promise to help Eleanor in terms of paper matters. And he assigned a task for me: To never ever leave Eleanor alone in this world.

 _Like I will leave her, she's my responsibility when I asked her to stay_

 **PPPPPP-**

I and Eleanor walk across the Heartfeld campus and head straight to my suite. It's too quiet now, everyone sleeping already.

With all honesty, while dealing with Rose Waverley in the Braidwood manor; I thought I can never come back her in our suite.

"Happy, do you… do you think it's alright I will stay here in your place?" Eleanor feeling nervous looking at the whole suite, the place is modern and new to her.

"It's more than alright Eleanor, your welcome here. All my suitemates are friendly and they love pretty beautiful girls" I smile to her reassuringly

"Oh.., that's wonderful of them, then I shouldn't get worried" Eleanor worries vanishes and she smile back at you

I take Eleanor hand "Come on, let's get inside… We had a very, very long night… "And walk inside the suite "My suitemates already sleeping this time so I will introduce you to them tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Eleanor following behind and the door closes behind her "I don't mind… If I will live here, I would love to know them better"

And we went straight to my room. I turn on the light "Welcome to my room. Come inside Eleanor"

Eleanor hesitates to get inside… "Happy I—"

I pull her gently to get inside and close the door behind her, and then let her sit on the chair near my desk.

Eleanor sits down and look around… a little uneasy but she settles in.

"Eleanor… I know everything is too new for you in here… This world is different from what you are used too…"

"I'm sorry, Happy. I didn't mean to make this hard for you. I supposed I'm too overwhelmed to this new world"

"That's why I'm here Eleanor, together let's explore this world. I promise, I will stay by your side"

Eleanor blushes and suppresses a shy smile "Thank you, Happy."

"Okay now, let's get change and sleep. We got four hours left before Heartfeld classes starts"

"Oh, I'm excited for you Happy"

"You will study her too Eleanor. That's what Vasquez promise. To take care of all paper related things."

"That sounds a bit pressured to me, considering I just arrived here in your world"

"Don't be, I'm here for you and our suitemates too."

"If you say so Happy, I'm at your guidance"

"You'll see, everything will be okay… and we should sleep now… you don't mind sharing a bed with me right?" I give her a mischievous smile

"Oh! Of course! I don't mind at all"

"Don't worry Eleanor we will just sleep…"

Eleanor blushes deepens… "I supposed I will be expecting more like this with you, Happy…"

Few minutes later… everything goes to silence as everyone sleeping soundly.

Class will start in 5 hours…

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First Heartfeld Party**

"Mmm..." i open my eyes still sleepy... I see Eleanor standing near the window "You're up already?"

Eleanor turns her head to look at you "Apologies Happy, did i wake you up? The noises outside your room was a bit loud, so I get off the bed and spend the time watching this young people passing by outside"

"Sorry about that, it's the first day of classes, so everyone is busy." I open my phone to check the time "My class will start in an hour from now." I get up and sit on my bed, still sleepy. And a sudden pain! I feel my arm; unconsciously I press it with my other hand.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor gets close to you to check your arm

I avoided my arm from Eleanor "Nah I'm fine, just a cramp" i shrug off the pain and read the unread messages "Oh... a message from Vasquez, he wants to meet you today and talk."

"May i know the reason why Mr. Vasquez wants to talk to me?"

"He didn't say any details about your meeting with him, but i got this feeling he will give you the briefing about the school and other important stuff that i can't handle."

"Well then, I will be glad to be with Mr. Vasquez guidance today" Eleanor smile

"Great! Let's get ready now, first thing first... Breakfast, I'm starving… Come, let's get something to eat" I take Eleanor hand and pull her gently and we walk outside my room to the hallway.

"Happy wait..." Eleanor fidgets as you pull her to walk along the hallway

"Mhm?" I slow down my walking and turn around to face her

Eleanor feeling antsy "I'm a bit nervous… And this modern clothes"

I look once more to Eleanor on a shirt and cotton pants. "It suits you well; you look like one of us, really. My judgment is wise! Trust me Eleanor." I wink at her "Come on!" I pull her again to walk to the common area of our suite.

 **Common area:**

I see Tyler sitting on the couch and playing videogame connected to a TV screen "Good morning, Tyler"

Tyler focuses his eyes on the screen "Morning Happy" then he glances and sees Eleanor with you "Oh, Good morning to you?"

Eleanor smile "My name is Eleanor, I'm pleased to properly meet one of the suitemates, Happy told me about last night"

Tyler pause his game "Hello Eleanor, it's nice to meet you." He stands fast and shakes her hand

Eleanor accepts it and shakes hand with him. Then Tyler gets back to sit on the couch and grab the console.

"Ow… The Manners… I thought you will just give Eleanor a thumbs up Tyler, maybe the accent makes you stop and stand!" I tease him grinning.

"Don't listen to her Eleanor… She likes to tease "Tyler smiling and focus to his game again. "And Happy, pancakes on the table, I cooked plenty for us"

"Thank you, you're the best suitemate!" I went to the kitchen and check on the table

Eleanor follows you, looking around the suite, observing. Then she sits on the chair.

I prepare our food and drink then sit with Eleanor at the table. "Anyway, where are the others Tyler? Why you're still playing, you don't have class?"

"Zak and Chris went to class early, Kaitlyn still sleeping; and yeah I don't have a class this morning. I think have the same class in the afternoon with her."

"Oh… Kaitlyn is not really a morning person" I pour milk to Eleanor glass

"Anyway, Eleanor is our sixth suitemate?" Tyler

"Yes she is! Prof. Vasquez is her guardian, he arranges her stay in our campus" _Vasquez repeatedly told me last night; Eleanor will get the last spot of our suite._

"That's cool! Nice to have you here Eleanor and have a good time here in our suite" Tyler pause his game again

"Thank you, i will keep that in mind. I'm excited and a bit nervous to meet the other suitemates and become familiar with you all"

I smile to Tyler "What can I say; Eleanor is born with the best manners"

Tyler smile back at you "Okay, I will continue my ultimate quest to slay the Ice Dragon…" then he resume the game.

Eleanor lowers her voice to whisper "Pardon me, Happy. Did I just hear from this young man, that he will slay the ice dragon?"

I lower my voice as well "Eleanor, that young man, Tyler there, is a Nerd."

"What do you mean?"

"Nerd – master genius of any adventure quests and the slayer of dragons. But it's not the right meaning okay, I just made it up" When I use the word nerd means I'm complimenting the person intelligence or whatever nerd stuff he does.

Eleanor eyes widen "Unbelievable!" she exclaim! And lower her voice again "Dragon existed in your world? And in my time, we don't believed dragon existed"

"Oh…" Eleanor taking this seriously "About that, Dragon doesn't really exist, those with wings and breath fire and ice or has three heads, they are myth" I think for a moment "The dragon I know in my world are just oversized lizard… Like a komodo dragon? Do you know that?" _as if I'm knowledgeable about this_

Eleanor getting more confused of what you said…

"Come here, Eleanor" I walk to the couch and Tyler scoot to the corner, I sit beside him.

Eleanor follow and sits beside you. The three of you looking at the TV screen in front.

On the screen Tyler playing his character fighting the Ice Dragon. "Take that!" he is reacting and bounce a bit every time his character hits the target "Ready for Combo! Take that!" he almost smashes the console

I get closer to Eleanor and stay a bit far from Tyler. "This one thing I have to warn you about killing dragons. Sometimes it can get ugly when your companion gets too intense!" I give a quick glance to Tyler in action mode "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah! Taste that combo!" Tyler

Eleanor nods at you while looking at Tyler animatedly pressing the console.

"This is just a game thing; Tyler knows everything about it. You can play your fantasy killing dragons, do some epic quests, start a grand voyage everything that is unreal… you can do it here in the game. But remember this is not real"

Eleanor listen and her eyes is fix on the big screen in front "So this is the game in your world?"

Tyler glances to you as he hears Eleanor statement but focus again on the game.

"Yes, but let's talk about that later" discussing matters like this needs privacy. Eleanor identity should be kept secret. "Let's finish our breakfast and ready to go to Vasquez. I will just walk you there"

"You know this world very well. I'll be glad to follow your guidance" Eleanor settles comfortably her hand on your shoulder

Tyler raise an eyebrow now "Why Eleanor, are you not from this world?" he question Eleanor but gives a suspicious look at you.

Before Eleanor can answer "She is from England, and" need to think fast "I'm her tour guide! I mean school guide!"

Tyler grins…

"Prof. Vasquez assigned me to be Eleanor's personal school guide! Part of my work as an assistant! You never know, she will get lost here in Heartfeld! Right Eleanor?" I smile widely to her

Eleanor backs you up "Uh yes! I will be doomed if I lost my way back here in our suite! I need Happy's guidance badly, if I'm staying here, in this new world…The Heartfeld world!"

"I can only agree to what she said!" I grin back at Tyler

-Victorious- flash on the screen

"Yes!" Tyler bounces on the couch "High five guys!"

I do the high five with Tyler "Nice…"

"High five Eleanor" Tyler waiting

I whisper to her "Just copy what I did, act like a local Eleanor"

Then Eleanor high five to Tyler… "Congratulation on your Victory" she sounds serious

Tyler stands and does an animated bows "Thank you, thank you thank you!"

"You'll get used to it, in no time" i smile widely to Eleanor

Eleanor smile back at you.

You two eat breakfast and prepare to go to Vasquez office.

 **PPPPPP-**

 **In front of Vasquez office:**

I look around at the hallway then face Eleanor "So, I will leave now, I really want to accompany you in Vasquez office but I got a class. Anyway, can you find your way back to our suite?"

"Yes I'm confident that I already memorized the way back to the suite. But I have one worry this time…" Eleanor looks a little uneasy standing beside you

"What is it?"

"Are you sure I look okay? These modern clothes really feel so strange on me…"

"You are gorgeous on it Eleanor… Uhmmm" I think for a moment "Maybe you want to know about how I was captivated of how lovely you are wearing your red dress the first time I met you. You look natural with dresses. It compliments your beauty so well."

Eleanor smile coyly. "Thank you, Happy. And I will be fine here with Mr. Vasquez. Leave now, don't be late to attend your class"

"Okay, I'll see you later after my classes today"

"I look forward to see you later"

I wave goodbye to Eleanor and walk my way to my first class.

The day went on; I attend all my classes today. Though I'm a tired and sleepy, and my arm is in sudden pain sometimes. I manage to go on without falling asleep in the class.

Finally today's classes are over! I walk in haste to go to our suite to check on Eleanor.

 **PPPPPP-**

 **In the suite:**

Everyone is busy; Zak bringing foods upstairs to the rooftop, while Tyler carries some bottles of drinks.

"Happy, your back! Finally I see you again!" Kaitlyn bouncing and walking out from the kitchen counters to get close to you and hug your arm…

"Ouch" sudden pain again

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Kaitlyn take your arm with her hand and take a closer look at it "What happened to your arm? You got bruises"

"Oh, I bump the shelves while I was looking for books… So clumsy me, it will be fine in no time" I gently pull my arm from Kaitlyn hands "Anyway, what are all these preps?"

"OMG! Did you forget that tonight is our first Heartfeld suite party, remember we planned this if we are complete!"

"Of course! I don't forget! Just didn't know that tonight is the night."

"By the way, we met Eleanor our sixth suitemate and she's kind of nervous talking to us. So we let her settle on her own for a while and prepared for the party… Oh! And heads up, the new guy in our suite, he is the football team quarterback… So while you change your clothes for our suite party, better compose some hot questions for him because I plan to suggest a game later at the party"

"Wow, that's hot really… Okay then, I will go to my room now and prepare my question for the QB… I'll be there in a minute with Eleanor." I leave Kaitlyn and walk to my room.

 **Inside my room:**

"Happy, I'm so glad you're finally here!" Eleanor delighted to see you, she close the books she's reading

I sit down beside her on the bed "What are you reading?" I take a look at the book's cover "School's Hand Book…"

"It was given to me by Mr. Vasquez together with all the credentials needed, so I can stay here with no problem"

"Mmm, make sense. Then we don't have to problem anything, while you are here in the campus and you're officially a Heartfeld student now Eleanor. Tonight's party is exactly in time to celebrate that too! But I wonder what Vasquez did to make this so fast about the papers?"

"Should I ask Mr. Vasquez about that?"

"No, no, no…" I shake my head to refuse the idea "Our main problem is solved. No need to question anymore."

"I want to share to you that today was great, Happy." Eleanor excited "Mr. Vasquez told me about my new identity…"

"New identity? So who are you now? And what are the new things about you? This is a lot to process and talk about, if you got new identity I need to know about it too so we don't share misfit information about you"

"Of course… and my name still Eleanor… when you got the most convenient time, any time sooner let's discuss about it"

"A good idea for me!"

Eleanor looks a little worried now "Happy… I think I disappoint our suitemates… I got nervous talking to them all at once. So I excused myself and stayed here inside your room the whole time. I think it's a little awkward for me join tonight's party"

I smile to her, watching Eleanor on how bothered she is about it.

"I know it's silly for me to excuse myself like that. And your smiling now at me does that mean, that I am really silly?"

"Uhmm… kind'a silly to those who doesn't know you, but to me you're not silly"

"What should I do?"

"Right now?"

Eleanor nods, hoping for you to tell her what to do.

"I must say… Let's ready for our suite party… It's a partaayy Eleanor!"

She keeps looking at you…

"We will find out later, what they think about you… okay?"

"You're definitely right! I will only find it out if we attend the party with them"

"That's the spirit Eleanor! We need to change now…" I stand up and pull Eleanor to stand up as well "Mmm, but looking what you're wearing right now (a dress in lotus color and design) you're perfect already!"

Eleanor walks near to the mirror and blushes looking at her image "Really?"

"Yes and were really the same size, you can wear my dresses" I search my closet for an outfit, can't find any good for the party, then I close it and went to my clothes drawer and quickly pull a white shirt. I take off my jacket and blouse.

"Oh! I will leave the room to give you privacy" Eleanor getting surprise to see you taking off your clothes

"It's fine, it's just a shirt" I put on the white shirt.

Eleanor avoids looking at you.

"Tada! Done… you can look at me now…" I sound teasing her "Simple check! Easy to move check!" Then I did a bow and arrow and shoot her animatedly "Pretty lady hit! I mean check!"

Embarrass Eleanor "You're so lively, Happy! I don't know how to react anymore on what you will do next…"

"You'll get used to me, and you will find out I'm not as lively as you thought I am!" Before Eleanor can answer, I grab her hand "Let's go my lady… forgive me if I always take your hand without your permission" I chuckles then we walk to the rooftop.

"You have that habit of taking my hand anytime you want"

"So you noticed… Anyway I can't wait to celebrate our first party together!"

Eleanor stops at the stairs "I can't wait also… I supposed I need to be accommodating in this party"

"Aha! Accommodating, welcoming… whatever you want Eleanor, its fine… we are all friendly and accepting here… And also, I'm here…"

Eleanor tighten her grasp with your hand "Thank you, Happy"

 **Rooftop:**

"Welcome! Welcome to the coolest party in Heartfeld tonight!" Tyler firing confetti

"Party guys, this is the- PARTY!" Zak letting off confetti.

"Woohhh" Tyler letting off more confetti "Let it rain!"

Confetti raining to you and Eleanor and all over the rooftop.

"Oh no! Protect the food!" Chris covers his body towering over the center table

Kaitlyn cover the food as well "I don't want to eat confettigheti tonight!"

After the confetti event, everyone sits comfortably; Boys by the chairs girls on the couch.

"Zak… Bring out the life of the party…" Kaitlyn

Eleanor a little overwhelmed and somehow manage to stay calm "What's the life of the party?" she whisper to you

That makes me think, I for myself don't know about that also, not a party animal. "Maybe the drinks?" I say in question as well.

Zak bring some bottles "Who said we are thrifting!" He grins and pop opens the bottle "Champagne for celebration!" and pours it in the glasses

Everyone grab a glass of champagne.

"Okay let's start this party introducing ourselves! My name is Kaitlyn, I love mystery and scary stuff, and I like to party!"

"Me next! I'm Zak, I'm sassy and gay… And I love to discuss about trending fashion."

Tyler excited "Tyler is my name; I love to play virtual games… I can slay dragons and quests easily conquered; coz I am the nerd!"

"Wow! Rhyming! Rhyming!" Kaitlyn bouncing on her seat!

"It's just getting better! Don't lose guys! This is a battle now" Zak expecting more interesting self-introduction

"Zak this isn't the battle of the century!" Chris grins

"Oh good! This just getting mess up!" I laugh slightly and then compose myself "Here it goes… My name is Happy, many of you say's I'm pretty! I just want to correct you guys… I'm not just pretty! I'm also hot damn sexy!

"Wooh! Whose floating?" Tyler

"Get back down to the ground, Happy! Don't want you to fall hard!" Zak laugh

"Hey, I just rhyme it!"

Everyone laugh except Eleanor…

"Next is Chris! Our suite QB! QB!" Kaitlyn start a chant

Zak and Tyler follows! "QB, QB, QB!"

"Okay guys, shhhh… My name Christopher, but you can call me Chris. I am a football player and my favorite past time is arranging flowers. That's all guys!"

Zak uses his glass as a microphone! "Last but not the least… Give it up for Eleanor!"

"My name is Eleanor, I am from England, but I live here for a long time… I am pleased to be here and to live with all of you"

"Me too!" Tyler

"Here, here… Our first Heartfeld party!" Kaitlyn

"Meet new friends!" Zak

"Fresh start!" Chris

"New game buddies!" Tyler

"To know what I want!"

"New life" Eleanor

"Cheers!" everyone clink glasses and starts to eat dinner.

 **After dinner:**

"Okay, let's end this party with a bang!" Zak a little drank

"What? Someone's been drinking while were eating dinner" Kaitlyn laugh

"Words from a girl who just empty a bottle of wine" Chris

"Hey we were all drinking it! Anyway let's just make it simple to end the party. Just ask any question and answer with the truth or you can lie and it's up to us to believe it or not… No pressure guys." Kaitlyn

"Boo! We should play Truth or dare that's how party ends" Zak

"I'm not participating if its Truth or dare. I don't like the dare" Tyler

"Let just play what I just suggested" Kaitlyn

"Sounds easy now, I'm in. Then we start with you Kaitlyn… " Tyler

"Okay hit me Tyler…" Kaitlyn

"What is your ultimate fantasy?

"Mhmm…" Kaitlyn thinks for a moment "A date at the beach and I'm covered with chocolate" she grins

"That will going to be a very sweet date!" I smile to Kaitlyn "The fantasy!"

"Exactly!" Kaitlyn smile back at you "What about you Happy, what is your ultimate fantasy?"

"I can't think of any, I never thought about my fantasy until just now!" _I have to check my fantasy soon…_

"I told you guys truth or dare is the best" Zak gets another bottle of champagne "I dare you Happy to drink this until your out of breath"

"Zak told you no Dare!" Tyler gets the bottle and put it aside

"Okay then, do you have a boyfriend Happy?" Chris

"Seconded that's my question too!" Kaitlyn

Everyone looks at you

"Right now? I don't have…"

"Really? You are too pretty and you don't have a boyfriend? Come on, Happy! But that what makes it interesting, you can pretend single to everyone!" Zak

"Zak the rule said, it's up to you to believe it or not" I look at him

"I don't believe it… Can I ask now?" Zak

"Go on" Tyler chuckles "Brace yourself everyone!"

"It's an easy question for Eleanor…" Zak almost closing his eyes "Okay Eleanor I dare you"

"Dude stop the dare!" Kaitlyn laugh

"Sorry, just a little drank here… So okay out of the blue… Did you ever hookup?"

"Wait, wait foul foul!" Tyler reacting "Is that allowed to ask?"

"Rules are rules you can ask any and it's up to you to answer by telling the truth or just make up a lie" Kaitlyn

I raise an eyebrow "You don't have to answer if you don't want too Eleanor"

Eleanor flustered expression she whisper to you "What is hookup?"

I'm surprise she ask me about it "Oh…" I lower my voice "It is associating with someone, like—"

Eleanor exhale deep and her looks at ease now "I kissed someone inside a bedroom. We kissed and did not notice the time passing and we fell asleep in the bed."

I look at Eleanor at ease look. _Wow when Eleanor decides into something, she will not back down._

"I don't believe it…" Zak

"It's true, I was there!" I react right away

They look at you.

"And what exactly you're doing there, Happy, while they are kissing?" Kaitlyn chuckles

"I was in the bed too! Haha!"

Chris laugh about it "Okay confirmed they just made it up!"

"Seconded! Look at Eleanor she is smiling now!" Tyler

"I supposed it's my turn to ask now… Happy I want to ask you"

"Wait, Eleanor, but Happy is done…" Zak "Even I'm drank I can still keep on track"

"Is that so? Then I pass to ask question" Eleanor continue to sip her drink

"You can ask me again Eleanor" I look at her "Anything, I will answer even how many times you ask me"

"Ask her about love!" Kaitlyn hug your side

"Okay hit me Eleanor, I'm ready!"

Eleanor surprise to what you said "I don't want to hit you… I can't."

"She meant ask her anything" Zak waking up now

Eleanor moves her body to face you and look into your eyes "How do you take love Happy?"

And here it is again… the same pulling force, our eyes meet…

"Guys! Did you two just talk inside your mind" Kaitlyn pouts

"Sorry, the question was unexpected…" I look away

Eleanor keeps looking at you.

"Mmm… I take love seriously as what I heard and read… but so far… I don't feel in love yet"

Kaitlyn looks at you hearing your answer "Interesting"

Eleanor gives a serious face and stare faraway to the open ground around Heartfeld.

"You will find the love Happy in time" Zak

"I don't expect you will say something mature tonight Zak!" Chris pats Zak's shoulder

"Chris what is you ultimate fantasy?" Tyler question right after

Chris thinks for a bit "Marrying one of the Victoria Secret Angels… or you know just hookup with them!"

"That's why it called FANTASY!" Zak and Kaitlyn in chorus and laugh

"Guys, Can I ask Tyler?"

"Sure Happy go on… I think you got better question to him" Kaitlyn keeps laughing slightly now

"Tyler…What is your choice between a girl and your virtual game?"

"Okay you hit the jackpot, Happy. Pack up now guys! It's time to go home!" Zak stands up and picks the empty bottles.

Everyone laugh to Zak funny reaction! Except Eleanor who is getting confuse about the humors.

Tyler scratches his head and thinking deeply…

"Dude it easy! Choose the girl!" Chris smile playfully

Tyler wrinkles his nose "Football or a girl?" he throws right back at him

"Okay I feel yah!" Chris grins

"Both" Tyler's answer

"Wee…. Both?" Zak pointing at Tyler's head, reading animatedly "Happy, I'm drank I can't read it well help me read, is it… mmm.. G…"

I follow Zak hand to read "G… A… M… E!"

"GAME! Boom!" Zak animates an explosion of his body!

"Okay I lied! I choose game definitely!" Tyler awkwardly said the word GAME.

"I told you so!" Zak laugh embracing the bottle

Everyone laugh, Eleanor looking around to all of you and smile…

"Okay Zak, it's your turn-" Kaitlyn

Zak run to the railings and holds to it and let out a gag and vomits

"Boom!" Tyler stands up and grab a glass of water, then walks to the railing, he stand next to Zak "Hey, let it go dude…" he rubs his back

"What the…" Chris check on the empty bottles under their chair

"What happened to Zak?" Eleanor looks worried

"Zak is fine, he just drinks to his limit" I assured Eleanor Zak is alright.

"Dork alert… he chugs the wine, Eleanor" Kaitlyn stand up "Party is over guys… we still got class tomorrow" she clean up the plates

"Let me help you…" I grab the glasses

Eleanor follows you too and grabs the bowl of popcorn."

Chris walks closer "Can we talk for a bit Eleanor?"

Eleanor stops and faces him "May I know what we will talk about?"

"Just a talk about you and me, getting to know each other"

A little surprise Eleanor smile "I would love to talk to you too and get to know you more, Chris. But I'm afraid it's getting late… Maybe some other time at our most convenient time"

"Uh… Okay Eleanor, let's talk some other time" Chris scratches his head and walk to pick up the chair and put back at the right places.

Eleanor go downstairs and you send her to go to bed first. You and Kaitlyn will do the washing of plates.

After few minutes later…

 **Inside my room:**

Eleanor sitting on the bed waiting for you…

"Finally, cleaning is done. That's the sad part of the party, the cleaning time!" I chuckles and sit beside her

Eleanor serious face…

"So tell me, what do you think of our first party together?" I look at her face

Eleanor stands up… Slowly loosen the clothe tie wrapped around her waistline and after, she unbutton it one by one… Eleanor dress drop on the floor!

"Oh my… What's going on here why you're not talking? You're not drank right?" _What the hell! Eleanor undressing in front of me like that, she's making me nervous!_ But I'm still looking at her only wearing underwear "Okay you're sexy! So what now?" _Seriously this tension!_

Eleanor look at you to her shoulder… her face is serious. "Ease up, Happy… I'm just changing to sleeping clothes"

"Okay, that's… I'm not freaking out" I roll my eyes

Then Eleanor, get into the bed first "The party was amusing and one of a kind… I never been to a party like that before"

"Oh, I had this feeling just now, you don't like it. Your look so serious, though…"

"I… I didn't mean to look negative, I truly enjoyed the time we spent in our suite party. Everyone is enjoying the moment together and humorous as well"

"That's a relief…"

Eleanor getting sadden "Tomorrow, I will transfer to the other room"

I get excited about that "Finally, you have your room Eleanor!"

"Does that mean… You're not happy I'm in the same room with you?"

"No! You get it wrong... let me correct it"

Eleanor staring straight at you…

"I'm just excited you will have your own room. To be honest I'm worried that a lady like you wants to sleep in bed alone and want some privacy. "

"Uhmm…" Eleanor keeps looking at you

"But if you don't like there, then we can stay here in my room, actually I really like the idea… you and me, in here… Oh yeah! I also like watching you get undress just like awhile…" I smile playfully

"You were annoyed about it."

"Of course not! I'm okay with it… just that I'm not ready!"

Eleanor laughs slightly on how you react...

"Did you just laugh Eleanor?" I'm surprise, I never seen or hear her laugh!

"Yes, I laughed just now"

"Your drank?"

"I'm afraid I am still intoxicated of the alcoholic drinks we consumed at the party…"

"You'll get used to it… Now close your eyes, I will change to sleeping clothes"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you told me before the party started, that I can look at you while changing clothes"

"I changed my mind after seeing your sexy body! What did you eat while you're still in that world? Seriously, I need to work out on shaping my body!"

"I don't want to oppose you, Happy, but we are the same size. I think it's just your eyes tricking you…"

"Point taken. Now cover your eyes or face… haha!"

"I already saw you, what's the difference now?"

"OMG, you're stubborn, Eleanor…"

"What did you say, Happy?"

"I said… I will exercise on weekends… Come on… cover your eyes…"

"I am firm about it that I will not cover my eyes… Never"

"Okay, I give up… I think I'm creating a monster here…" chuckles


End file.
